Total Drama Stories: NoCo's Tales
by LNBA
Summary: Dos corazones destinados a encontrarse y mil desafíos por venir: celos, drama, romance, yaoi (que no puede faltar nunca) y una serie de eventos inesperados que les tocara soportar para estar juntos.- Noah/Cody SLASH
1. Welcome to Wawanakwa

Hola este es mi primera historia me vino en mente viendo incesantemente las 4 temporadas de Drama Total, una tras de la otra y viendo que Noah y Cody aparecen ser muy ''cercanos'' (*¬*) desde la Isla del Drama hasta el Gire Mundial y me puse a imaginar que cosa habían hecho en medio de esta dos temporadas (:D).

Usaré la trama de drama total como ''marco'' para mis cuentos sobre esta pareja y ya he pensado a algunos capítulos extra en universos alternos siempre sobre Noah x Cody.

Tengo también planeado hacer otras historias con al menos otras 4 parejas, todas yaoi, usando el mismo criterio, no tengo previsto hacer algún tipo de secuela y si no cambio idea en el transcurso, Bve... tendrán que contentarse de mis primeras historias :D

**Advertencias: **esta es una historia yaoi osea que habla de temáticas gay, si no te gusta no lo leas, si igualmente, no gustándote, la lees y te pones a comentar estupideces homofobicas, me importara un pepino! Total Drama no me pertenece pertenece a la Fresh tv inc. a Teletoon, Cartoon Network y a Chris Potenza, yo lo uso solo para mi diversión y ,posiblemente, la de los demás.

PS: Personalmente pienso que esto lo puedan leer hasta niños de 5 años pero visto que a alguien puede dar fastidio (¬¬) decidí poner este fic en rating M.

**Capitulo. 1** Welcome to Wawanakwa

Las 22 naves, con un pasajero cada uno a bordo, inician a alejarse de la costa de Georgian Bay, en el Distrito de Muskoka, Ontario, para ir al interno del Lago Huron, Dirección? Campamento de Wawanakwa. Donde estos temerarios tendrán la fortuna (dependiendo de los puntos de vista) de competir por la cifra de $ 100'000 en el nuevo Reality conducido por Chris McLean: La Isla del Drama.

Desde su propia cabina, un chico moreno de origen indiana, con la piel bronceada, y los cabellos y ojos oscuros típico de las personas mestiza que le daba un aire enigmático, tenía los ojos absorbidos en la obra maestra de François Mauriac, ''Thérèse Desqueyroux''; prácticamente inundado en la emoción de la lectura, desvío por un instante su mirada hacia la ventana, dándose cuenta que se veía a lo lejos la isla, donde tendrá lugar el reality super demencial al cual decidió participar y donde, posiblemente, terminará su calvario personal...

Noah's pov:

_Así que es este el campamento donde tendré que convivir con los demás 21 concursantes, se ve que la producción quiso ahorrar en los gastos de escenografía._  
_Tenía al menos la esperanza que esté puesto fuera decente para la permanencia de 8 semanas, quizás que raza personajes egocéntricos, superficiales, avaros, desamparados y en búsqueda de sus 15 minutos de celebridad me tocará convivir durante mi permanencia aquí._  
_Sólo personas sin un mínimo de amor propio pueden tener la aspiración de participar a un reality de pacotilla como este, no que yo tenga actualmente un grande estima en mí mismo, pero ahora basta pensar visto que mi embarcación está por entrar al muelle._

En otra embarcación se encontraba un pelicastaño coetáneo del "Sabelotodo", de una extracción social medio-alta, con un gracioso espacio entre los incisivos que lo hacían parecer más joven de lo efectivo, y de una color de piel crema que resalta sus ojos de color agua-marino, estaba sentado en un sillón algo pensativo, suspiraba observando el paisaje de los grandes lagos.

Cody's pov:

_Que bonito lugar es este, si no hago amistad con nadie podré consolarme con admirar el maravilloso paisaje del Ontario occidental, aunque espero llevarme bien con los demás chicos que participan a este show al menos tendré más oportunidades para ganar el reality._  
_Al parecer el barco ya esta por llegar a destinación!_  
_Bien ya no hay vuelta atrás, decidí participar a este show y iré hasta el final, cueste lo que cueste, siendo coherente con mis decisiones jugándome el todo por todo con determinación y valentía, y ,quizás, tal vez pueda encontrar una novia [o novio ;)]._

* * *

Después de la foto de grupo de los campistas (xD) y de conformar los equipos paras las pruebas que tendrán que soportar por los próximos meses, todos estos temerarios se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones par deshacer sus valijas y intentar estrechar amistad con los demás, esto último el "Alérgico" no tenía ni las mínimas ganas de hacer, solo quería continuar con la lectura que comenzó durante su navegación.

Cody, después de haber sido "invitado" a salir del dormitorio femenino, fue hacia la habitación que compartía con los demás componentes de los Topos gritones a deshacer su valijas y ha hacer conociencia con sus compañeros de transcurso.

En especial con el chico con el que comparte el lecho, cierto chico de ascendencia hindú que se la ha pasado a leer desde cuando lo vio en el muelle de Wawanakwa y que gracias a su apariencia enigmática le había llamado la atención...

Cody: **Hola me llamo Cody, Cody An - Anderson**, no pudo evitar el tartamudeo y no tenía la menor idea de porque actuaba así visto que el no era un persona tímida, más bien chico muy amistoso y sociable, **y - y tu como te lla - mas**?

Noah:** Noah, Noah Leroux Singh, y no estoy aquí para hacer amistades.**

Cody: **Porque eres grosero solo me presente!**

Noah: **Porque no me interesaba saberlo, es más no se ni siquiera porque te respondí. ¬¬**

Cody: **Que persona mas amargada que eres!**

Noah: **Disculpa, te he pedido tu opinión sobre mi modo de ser?**

Cody: **Oye quería sólo hacer conociencia con mi compañeros de juego y no se porque te comportas así!**

Noah:** Y!?**, encogiéndose los hombros como si le diera fastidio esta conversación.

Cody:** No es algo que las personas normalmente haces si te comportas haci ninguna persona querrá estar cerca tuyo ni tanto menos certe amigo.**

Noah:** Huy! Que pena que me da!**, se levanta junto con su libro en mano y se va afuera de la cabaña, para sentarse a la sombra de un árbol para continuar con la lectura.

Cody's pov:

_Pero que idiota, amargado y engreído es ese sujeto de ahí, aunque debo admitir que es un chico muy apuesto... OWO pero que estoy pensando el es solo un creído de [beep]._  
_Y ahora basta de pensar en el, y a conocer los demás chicos._

***Más Tarde***

Cody's pov:

_Bien ahora me dirigiré hacia el edificio principal para almorzar y para saber si Chris tiene intención de hacernos hacer alguna prueba a sorpresa y teniendo como precedente la burla del resorte a cinco estrellas en donde supuestamente tendríamos que ser hospitalizados, no quiero ni siquiera imaginar como podrían ser estas pruebas._

_Que bien con todos con los que he hablado me caen bien y pienso que yo también les caigo bien a los demás, Trent es un chico muy interesante, osea ese man hace el poeta, el compositor de música y sabe sonar guitarra; Ese Owen también es buen dato, sociable y simpático, si bien es un poco raro; Y Justin, si bien lo entendí hace el modelo, aunque no lo sé con seguridad visto que no escuche nada de lo que me dijo porque me quede hechizado por su belleza, así que lo supuse; El único con el que no me llevo es ese chico indie, pero no puedo gustar a todos._  
_Pero ese de ahí no es ese pendejo de Noah, se esta acercando a mi 0.o, haz como si no lo hubieras visto, continúa con tu camino... esta yendo hacia mi... se acerca más... me esta alcanzando... CORREE!_

Noah: **Espera Cody**, cogió al joven de una brazo y lo giro hacia el, **primero no quería comportarme en ese modo odioso, te pi - do**, ahora era él, el que tartamudeaba, **DISCULPAS!**, enfatizando bien esta última palabra.

Noah's pov:

_Ese chico no tiene la culpa de mis males, no debo comportarme así con la gente, si no, no me recuperaré nunca..._

_Tome la decisión justa, me arme de valor y le pedí perdón, espero que no sea demasiado tarde!  
_

_ Pero... porque no me responde..._

Cody:** **********, Se quedó por un segundo sin aliento al perderse en el ojos negros como pozos del azabache,** No hay problema Yo también he tenido días de mal humor**, Le da una sonrisa y le extiende la mano. Noah al ver como le sonreía el menor no pudo evitar de sonrojarse, así que le respondió al gesto dándole la mano pero desviando la mirada, para disimular su calentura,** bien yo iba a almorzar vienes conmigo?**

Noah: **S-Si.**

**Continua...**

Aquí termina mi primer capitulo, comentarios?, no fantaseen las yaoistas sobre el feeling entre Noah y Cody para el lemon se necesitara mucho... Goodbye nos leemos al próximo cap.


	2. El Precipicio del Drama

Sin la más mínima idea si mi historia esta yendo bien o mal aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo:

**Capitulo. 2 **El Precipicio del Drama

Chris: **Su primer desafío comienza entre una hora.**

Katie: **Que crees nos pedirán hacer?**, dijo mirando a DJ.

DJ: **Es nuestra primer desafío que tan difícil puede ser? **(xD)

Duncan: **El enorme jamón aquí, tiene razón, sera una de esas pruebas para niñitas como recoger florecitas o capturar mariposas...**

Courtney: **No estaría tan segura sobre esto, he visto los demás programas que conduce ese tipo y el es del todo imprevedibile.**

Tyler: **Tanto aunque fuera un desafío más dificultoso mis múltiples habilidades físicas sabrán responder de la mejor manera. **dijo mientras mostraba sus músculos mandando una mirada provocante a Lindsay, quien le responde re-cambiandole la mirada y cerrando ligeramente sus labios en modo de beso.

Heather: **JA! no me hagan reír, tanto sea como sea ustedes bagres van a terminar fritos en la sartén y servidos con humillación como contorno.**

Eva: **Oye barbie, si fuera en ti retiraría lo que haz apenas dicho**, alzándose de la mesa en modo amenazador.

Al segundo se vio un cuchillo lanzado por el Maestro Chef descuartizando a mitad la mesa de las Bagres.

Chef: **Basta discutir como gallinas que le pica el trasero, vayan a los dormitorios a ponerse el traje de baño para la prueba**, dijo indicando la puerta con otra navaja, esté lleno de sangre de quizás qué animal, siempre y cuando sea efectivamente de animal.

Trent: **Pero Chris no nos dijo nada sobre lo que...**

Chef: **FUERA!**, rugiendo con los ojos rojos de rabia.

Gwen: **CORRAN!**, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Los Concursantes: **HAHAHAHAH!**, gritaban mientras corrían como alma que se la lleva el diablo hacia cualquier lugar lejos de Chef.

Cody: **Ese tipo si que me da un mello infernal, seguramente amenazan a sus sobrinos con dejarlos solos con él**, hablando a Noah, ya a salvo.

Noah: **Bueno al menos lo veremos sólo en las horas de comer, y en mis peores pesadillas, quizás que tortura ser su eventual pareja.**no sabiendo ni siquiera de donde le salio esto.

Izzy: **Para mi hay algo entre él y Chris, y creo que es el hombresote ese el uke**, terminando la frase con una sonrisa malcriada. Mientras Noah y Cody dejan de correr de golpe y se alejan lentamente de espaldas con cara preocupada.

***Ya en las Habitaciones***

Noah: **Pero a donde esta... no puedo haberlo olvidado**, refunfuño mientras buscaba en sus maletas, **Ah aqui esta**, comenzó a desvestirse apenas hubo el traje entre las manos.

Cody: **Espera acaso quieres desnudarte aquí delante de todos?**, hablando algo alterado.

Noah: **No es para tanto, aquí todos somos hombres aquí y no tengo nada que los demás ya no hayan visto**, mientras se saco sus prendas superiores, quedando en ropa interior, se acomodó y se puso los bermudas.

Ante este espectáculo, corto pero intenso, Cody sentía que su corazón le saldría de un momento al otro por la boca.

Trent (junto a los demás chicos): **Nosotros ya estamos listos nos vamos a buscar a McLean. **y se marcharon

Noah: **bien ya me voy en contra de esa cabeza hueca de nuestro presentador**, dijo mostrando su tan común mirada "sarcástica", **nos vemos aya mi niño**,dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Cody: **Ok**, exclamó con un brillo en los ojos, recuperando el respiro suspiro y se puso a buscar su propio traje.

* * *

DJ: **Ohh... Rayos!**, representando perfectamente el pensamiento de todos los participantes, o al menos de los presentes, en cuanto faltaban la mayor parte de los Topos Gritones.

Se ve al horizonte la figura de Owen, mientras carga debajo del brazo derecho a Noah, junto a Trent y a Justin, seguidos de Cody, Gwen y Lindsay.

Noah: **Ey! Dirigible razo tierra, gracias por llevarme pero ahora puedes bajarme?**

Owen: **Ok**, bajando a su preciado cargo, **Aquí estas amiguito, llegaste a destinación sano y salvo, **mientras le da un beso en la frente.

Noah: **Gr-Gracias**, agradeciendo con cara perpleja.

Heather: **Que necesitaban de la invitación para venir?**, odiosa como siempre.

Chris: **Muy bien, ahora que están todos podemos comenzar, el desafío de hoy es triple: su primera tarea será saltar desde esa montaña de 300 metros de altura al lago.**

Bridgette: **Pan comido**, comento la ignara víctima.

Chris: **Si miran hacia abajo verán dos áreas señaladas, la ancha representa la parte del lago que llenamos de tiburones, JA JA JA JA JA JA, come gentes psicóticos, dentro esa área esta la zona segura esa es su zona objetivo, donde estamos seguros no hay tiburones.**

Leshawna: **Disculpa?**, esperando que sea un broma de mal calidad.

Chris: **Para cada miembro del equipo que salte, y sobreviva, habrá un cajón de materiales esperándolo abajo, dentro de cada cajón hay materiales que necesitarán para la segunda parte del desafío, CONSTRUIR UN JACUZZI, el mejor equipo disfrutará de una loca fiesta en el jacuzzi, los perdedores enviaran alguien a casa. Veamos... Bagres Asesinos ustedes primero...**

Al rato de la hora ya habían saltado todos los Bagres y algunos de los Topos, en sucesión Heather, con un pequeño "empujón" de Leshawna, la mismísima Leshawna y la favolosa Lindsay.

Noah: **Yo no me voy a votar, no estoy loco como para cometer un suicidio como este**, dijo cruzándose las manos.

Gwen: **Oyeme flacuchento si no te votas de este precipicio, seremos nosotros a votarte del reality!**

Noah: **Uy, mira como estoy temblando ante las amenazas de una gótica desadaptada!**

Gwen: **Ah! pero qué insolente! **haciendo gesto de cachetada.

Cody: **No peleen por favor!**, exclamó en poza de rezar.

Primero de esto Noah no se había percatado en los más mínimo de la presencia de Cody, pero ahora se quedo embobado por el cuerpo de infarto del menor, si bien era delgado su parte torácica era bien formada, poseía unos lineamientos muy dulces y tenía unas caderas anchas y rectas, su piel color crema splendia en modo maravilloso ante los rayos del sol, que le daba una aria angelical, todo esto junto a su cara de niño travieso no pasaba de indiferente hacia cierto ratón de biblioteca che quedó con las hormonas en alboroto ante tal visión.

Noah's pov:

_UKE, UKE, UKE... DEMASIADO UKE y sobretodo violable *¬*._  
_Pero en qué estoy pensando sobre un chico que es claramente heterosexual, y lo bonito es que lo conocí apenas! Ah!... definitivamente perdí mi cordura..._

Cody: **Por Favor, Noah! si no lo haces perderemos todos**, dijo con ojos de cachorro mientras se guindaba a un brazo del moreno.

Noah: **No me toques!**, propio al límite del paro cardíaco, alejándose sin dar las espaldas a Cody.

Cody: **Noah,YO!**, acercándose de un paso.

Noah: **Aléjate de mi... no te me acerques**, sin darse cuenta, se cayó de espaldas hacia el lago, **HAHAHAHAHA**.

Cody se asomo hacia el lago esperando que se caiga en la zona segura, de inmediato Izzy se acercó a Cody, con el intento de extinguir una propia curiosidad, después de haber asistido a la escena.

Izzy: **Así que Tu y Noah, Eh?**, le dijo pegándole con el hombro al brazo de Cody.

Cody: **Eh!**, miro algo asustado y sumamente desconcertado a su compañera Pelinaranja. Y no era el solo, también Gwen abrió los ojos como si escuchara la noticia del siglo o más bien con cara de WTF.

Izzy: **No, no es nada... pero ahora basta! menos conversación y más acción!**, agarró a Cody y a Gwen por las manos y los paró enfrente de la escollera.

Izzy: **Primero tú!**, refiriéndose a Gwen.

Gwen: **No espera, yo...** no la dejo terminar, que ya estaba a mitad camino del agua, **HAHAHAHAHAHA**.

Izzy: **Y ahora tu**, lo voto sin ni siquiera hacerle formular vocablo alguno.

Cody: **HAHAHAHAHA**, está acción lo dejó completamente indefenso, tanto que no pudo evitar de mojarse los pantalones.

Izzy's pov:

_Al parecer metí la pata, pero se que lo que pienso no esta equivocado, yo nunca me equivoco en este tema, tal vez pueda lucrar sobre esta historia, será muy divertido observar hasta dónde llegaran esos dos. Mi permanencia aquí será más interesante de lo que pensé en un primer momento..._

Izzy: **KAWABONGA**, mientras se votaba como experta olimpionica hacia el lago.

***Ya a bajo***

Gwen: **IZZY, GRANDÍSIMA HIJA DE [BEEP], PENDEJA, LOCA DE [BEEP]!**

Izzy: **No entiendo de qué te lamentas si te vote hacia la zona segura o prefieres te puedo votar hacia la parte exterior!**, tocándole la punta de la nariz con el índice.

Gwen: **AH! eres increíble.**

Izzy: **Lo se querida!**,dijo mientras se subía junto a Gwen al bote de rescate, en donde ya se encontraba Cody, la embarcación se movió hacia donde estaba Noah.

Cody: **súbete brother**, extendiendo la mano hacia el chico indiano.

Noah: **No gracias, me quedo aquí un poco mas, JeJe... adoro estar en el agua**, dijo con una sonrisa poco convincente.

Cody: **Okay! vámonos no quiere subir**, dijo al maquinista, quien puso en marcha el motor hacia la orilla.

Noah: **Ah! por un pelo!**, visto que tenía que lidiar con un problema entre sus piernas y le era imposible no hacerlo notar, aunque era patucho tenía una anatomía sobresaliente y la causante de su calentura es su otro compañero de equipo...

**Continua...**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:** Me vino un poco largo y pensar que quería hacer terminar este episodio en este cap, de todas formas Izzy tendrá una parte de primer plano en esta historia, y si ella es yaoista, y no será la sola xD, Owen no está interesado en Noah, desarrollarán una relación de amistad siempre como lo entiendo yo, así que no se hagan ilusiones, hasta la próxima!


	3. What I Feel?

Wow! supere abundantemente los 100 views y de poco los 60 visitors, quiero esperar que sea un buen señal, lo único es que me gustaría tener mas reviews, igualmente aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de mi saga literaria, como dicen: _**NO HAY DOS SIN TRES!**_

**Capitulo. 3 **What I Feel?

Trent: **Hagámoslo!**, después de haber chocado la mano con Owen se vota desde la escollera con entusiasmo infantil, **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

***Ya abajo***

Trent: **Hey viejo porque estás todavía aquí?**, le pregunto al moreno, al notar que aún no se había alejado del agua.

Noah: **No es nada de que, simplemente me encanta estar en el agua**, le respondió mientras intentaba darle la sonrisa más convincente que podía.

Trent: **Ah, ya veo a mi también me encanta la natación**, le dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa sincera para darle confianza, si bien había entrevisto la realidad prefería no hacerle presiones, como artista sensible y ecléctico que era no se soñaría en los más mínimo ponerlo nervioso por "aquello".

Noah: **Ajá, Oye? aparece que vamos a ganar?! no?**

Trent: **No estaría tan seguro de eso, Owen no me parecía muy tranquilo en hacer esto, es más no me daba la impresión de saber nadar... no es un verdadero pez como nosotros dos**, dijo siempre con una sonrisa amable estampada en el rostro.

Noah's pov:

_Mm! educado, gentil, suena la guitarra, escribe poesías, tiene un peinado muy atractivo, hace de todo para no alterarme pese a que ya sabe lo que me pasa, o lo imagina, no hay ninguna duda! seguramente es de mi parroquia [sea que lo sepa o no]._  
_Estoy contento no ser el sólo aquí adentro..._

Noah: **Bve, en el peor de los casos empatamos.**

Trent: **Si, tienes razón.**

En ese preciso instante ellos se dieron cuenta que Owen se había decidido finalmente a votarse por la escollera.  
La cosa inicialmente les había agradado, pensando al inminente triunfo, pero pronto se capacitaron de lo que iba a ocurrir y era demasiado tarde para ponerse a salvo.

Owen: **Oh rayos! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!**, su performance fue lo más parecido a un tsunami que los chicos hayan jamás visto.

Owen: **SI Si OH! Si, QUIEN ES EL JEFE!**, exclamó eufórico por haber logrado la victoria para su equipo.

Chris: **Los ganadores: Los Topos Gritones!**

Trent: **Eso fue asombroso viejo**, halago la performance apena hecha por su compañero panzón, **que pasa?**, le preguntó porque lo vio girándose a todas partes.

Owen: **Creo que... perdí mi traje de baño!**

Todos: **Uhhhhhh! _**

Chris: **Hm! Bien, los Bagres que no saltaron tendrán que quedarse con los sombreros de gallina por el resto del dia.**

Courtney: **No pueden obligarme a usar esto!**

Chris: **Te consejo de revisar tu contrato.**

Courtney: **Uhm!Tengo que contratar un estudio legal para este inconveniente.**

Chris: **Acomódate Miss Quisquillosa, pero volviendo al desafío vayan a cambiarse para el transporte de las cajas y por el amor del cielo alguien saque a Owen de ahí!**

***En el dormitorio masculino***

Owen: **WOOWWW!**, dijo exultando con el puño en el aire, al entrar.

Trent: **Fuiste un grande, Viejo!**, dándole el choque de abdomen, obviamente por la diferencia de volumen entre los dos, el chico genial del grupo terminó en el piso, **Wow!**, mientras Owen le ayudaba a alzarse.

Cody: **Yuju!**, exclamó al entrar a la habitación con los puños en alto.

Noah: **SI, GANAMOS!**, instintivamente abrazo a la persona que tenia cercano, que por combinación era Cody.

Ellos con este contacto sintieron una fuente de calor plácido, una sensación de serenidad, confianza y …_cariño_? una sensación que nunca habían probado con nadie más, NADIE, ante este tumulto de emociones no pudieron hacer otra cosa que masajear el otro cuerpo para profundizar el contacto, propio no podían tener a frenó sus respectivas manos, tenían que examinar ese cuerpo que causaba en ellos una sensación tan placentera con esa... Y así se quedaron por varios segundos.

Los demás: **coff coff**, torcieron para dar a entender que se habían dado de largo.

Noah y Cody abrieron de golpe los ojos percatándose del hecho que se estaban abrazando como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, como si invadir el espacio personal del otro, en modo así descarado fuera una acción consona a dos prácticamente desconocidos, y ellos conscientes de eso se quedaron paralizados mirándose directamente a los ojos, **Ehm... yo... VOY A VESTIRME!**, dijeron al unísono se separaron de golpe y se dirigieron hacia sus propios guardaroba, **FIUU!**, suspiraron siempre al unísono con cara entre preocupada y asustada.

Se voltearon para verse en el rostro, pero al notar los semblantes del otro volvieron a girar la cara sumamente sonrojados.

Noah's pov:

_no no no NO, esto no puede ser posible, no pude haberlo hecho, no yo, no con el, debe ser solo la emoción de la primera victoria, me deje SOLO llevar la mano, si debe ser eso, fue solo eso, SOLO ESO!_

* * *

Beth: **Miren ahí esta el campamento!**

Owen: **Eso fue bastante fácil!**

Cody: **Ja, que grata sorpresa!**

Trent: **Bien, según la hoja de instrucciones para construir un jacuzzi ***parte de la ventaja***, apenas llegados al campo tenemos que abrir las cajas, con los dientes hm... nada de más fácil, manos a la obra! no se preocupen lograremos a superar este hito, con la colaboración y el aporte personal de cada componente de nuestro equipo**, dijo mostrando su sonrisa de vencedor para motivar a los otros.

Noah's pov:

_Hay solo tres palabras para definirlo: MA - RI - CA!_(perdonen el uso del término)

Los Topos Gritones, siendo muy fieles al deber, comenzaron a entre-prender el reto que les habían encargado, a excepción del "Sabelotodo".

Noah: **Quien fue el genio que tuvo esta idea...No puedo creer que estén haciéndolo en serio, yo lo abro con mis manos.**

Chris (de donde salio?): **No, no puedes, si no lo abres con los dientes estas descalificado, tu y el equipo.**

Noah se resignó a cumplir a deber con el desafió.

Chris: **Recuerden solo pueden usar los dientes para abrir los cajones, yo invente eso u.u**

Izzy: **ah ah ah Oigan creo que lo abrí**, informo a lo otros con una cuerda, que salía desde la caja, entre los dientes, **Ay! la cuerda me quemo la lengua.**

Owen: **MN.. no lograre nunca a abrir la caja!**

Izzy: **No te preocupes Osito Gomoso, piensa que la caja es una enorme forma de queso Cheddar**, casi susurrándole en el oído, **Una grande, suculenta y atractivo forma fumante de queso cheddar...**

Owen con los ojos verdes y la baba en la boca endienta violentamente a la caja, debajo de la vista asustada de sus compañeros de equipo, que habían apena logrado abrir sus respectivas cajas.

Owen: **eh! chicos miren tengo madera!**

Trent: **Yo tengo algunas herramientas y lo que parece ser una lona!**

En un dos por tres, gracias al trabajo de equipo y a la ayuda del folio de instrucciones, logran terminar y con un resultado magistral a diferencia de sus rivales bagres, que tuvieron un performance grotesca y al límite de la demencialidad.

Chris: **Este es un jacuzzi formidable**, inspeccionando la obra de los topos pero no pudo decir lo mismo de la de los bagres, que al primer toque cayó en mil pedazos, **bueno creo que tenemos un ganador... LOS TOPOS GRITONES!**

Los Topos: **YEAHHHH!**

Chris: **Topos están a salvo de la eliminación y podrán disfrutar de este asombroso jacuzzi por el resto del verano, que opinan?**

Los Topos: **URRAAA!**

Chris: **bagres asesinos que puedo decir, le apesta a ustedes ahora, veré sus patéticos traseros en la fogata esta noche!**

Lindsay: **ganamos nos quedaremos aquí, tres días más**, decía mientras llevaba las manos en alto en señal de victoria por la emoción, Heather, eufemismo de Lucifer, y Beth abrazan a Lindsay por la alegría provocado por el en plein apenas logrado.

Owen salió desnudo de la jacuzzi, donde se había metido para probarla, y se puso a bailar desnudo ante la visión atónita de todos, excluso Lindsay (xD), **Ja ja si nos quedaremos, nos quedaremos, somos lo máximo! ganamos la competencia!**, canto para después abrazar a las tres chicas.

***Durante la Fiesta***

Cody: **Por los Topos Gritones**, propone un brindis en medio de la jacuzzi.

Trent, Lindsay, Heather y Justin: **Los Topos Gritones! WUHU!**

Leshawna: **Vamos Topos, Vamos Topos, Vamos Topos**, se puso a bailar junto con Noah y Owen: **Vamos Topos, Vamos Topos, Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! VAMOS!**

Trent: **Vengan chicos unamos al baile de grupo!**

En medio del campamento se veía a un grupo de chicos que bailaban lo mejor que podían, unos mejor que otros, en una fiesta improvisada, se veía que la atmósfera general era relajada, despreocupada y de diversión, era lo que necesitaban después de haber arriesgado la vida en el precipicio; Ahí en medio del tumulto estaba el chico indiano que observaba las movencias, algo tímidas y tal vez adorables, de Cody con una sonrisa tierna en la boca que se esfumó en otra mueca, esta vez de asombro, ante este comportamiento, poco peculiar en el, Noah no pudo que interrogarse sobre si mismo; solo una frase ronzaba en su cabeza mas de las otras... _Que siento yo?_

**Continua...**


	4. Un día, una aventura y ¿? (1-3)

La semana pasada estaba buscando sobre Google algún fic NoCo con el nombre: "_Noah y Cody fics_", y para mi sorpresa vi que el primer capitulo de mi fic estaba en el segundo puesto, hoy controle de nuevo y fui superado por un fic de Sof-Chan: Querido Santa si no lo han aun leído, háganlo es una historia muy divertida, pero no importa igualmente fue una grande satisfacción! ;)

Escribí ya todo este cuento, pero me dije entre yo y yo porque ponerlo todo? mejor lo pongo en dos partes para tener mas visitas :D así que aquí esta la primer parte (donde narra Noah), espero que les guste ;*

**Capítulo. 4 **Un día, una aventura y ...!? (El día de Noah)

Hoy es el primer día de interrupción de desafíos, los concursantes ya se habían capacitado de en lo que se metieron, ni en sus más pesimistas expectativas se hubieran imaginado que tenían que arriesgar el pellejo ya desde el primer desafío de este absurdo show pero ya que encuadraron la situación tanto vale intentar de aguantar los cien mil dólares y/o la fama que comporta la victoria, en fin del cuento habían participado para esto! Y no será el primer problema o un pequeño riesgo de perder la vida a pararlos.

* * *

Noah's pov:

_Me desperté apenas los rayos del sol comenzaron a golpearme en los ojos, al parecer fui el primero en abrir los ojos, en cuanto mis muy ilustres compañeros estaban aún con la cara pegada a la almohada, y no daban señal de querer salir del evidente estado comatoso en el que se mantienen._

_Obvio que después del rave de ayer y considerando que hoy no hay desafíos, casi todos se quedaran en la cama hasta tarde, yo también lo haría si no hubiera estado acostumbrado desde siempre a despertar a la primera luz del sol._

_Me levanto y voy a ducharme para comenzar el día, cojo mi cambio y me dirijo hacia los baños en común totalmente convencido que seré la única persona ahí, sea que cuando entre que cuando salga y a mayor razón no tendré compañía desagradable, se ve a leguas que nuestros opositores son unos flojos, será por eso que hicieron pena en el desafío, no que yo e sido de menos pero a diferencia de ellos yo estoy en la parte de los vencedores._

_Me meto a la ducha y me aseo de la mejor forma para limpiar mi cuerpo de todos los fluidos emitidos durante la siesta. Me visto y voy hacia el edificio central para el desayuno._

_Como era de esperarse no hay rasgo de vida aquí adentro, según el reloj a la pared son las 06:48 AM, eso quiere decir que me preparare sólo el desayuno._

_Bien, me preparó mi british breakfast, me nutro, dejó los platos en el lavabo no los lavo porque seguramente hay alguien que lo hará para mí y me marcho._

_Entró sigilosamente en la habitación que comparto con los demás, no quisiera despertar a nadie y hacerles iniciar mal el día, busco entre mis cosas uno de los libros que traje para mi desbago, __**El Resplandor**__, de __**Stephen King**__, este es perfecto!_

_Obtenido lo que quería, me dirijo hacia la salida, pero al girarme me percato de mi compañero de lecho, Cody ...DEMONIOS! No puedo hacer otra cosa que acercarme a su rostro, se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, sus labios entreabiertos, se ven tan suaves, quisiera probarlos..._

_RAYOS! Otra vez pienso en estas cosas, hubiera tenido que traer al menos algún juguetito para liberar las tensiones, dado que a lo visto no puedo complacer mi libido adecuadamente! T-T Sí quisiera hacerlo de todos modos tendría que ser incoherente con mi mismo, y esto no lo tomo ni siquiera en consideración! è_é_

_Salgo del edificio, me dejó abrazar por la brisa de verano entre las más relajantes que hay en el mundo: sentir sobre la propia piel un buen vientecito de verano... Junto a un buen libro es un combo celestial... aunque... NADA PUEDE COMPARARSE CON LA FORNICACIÓN! T-T_

_Bve! ya que! me siento al borde de un árbol cerca del lago y me pongo a leer mi libro, a veces me pongo a pensar de que como sea posible que la mayor de la gente prefiera ver la televisión a un buen libro, ya el cine lo puedo entender pero la televisión!? perder el propio tiempo a delante de un distribuidor de basura en vez de leer, pero leer de verdad, de un solo aliento, haciendo en modo de perderse entre las palabras, entre la dicción, entre las frases; de viajar al descubrimiento de un mundo desconocido; de ver, de tocar con mano los hechos narrados entre esas páginas, si! un libro escrito como se debe te hace probar esto, es esta la verdadera arte Audiovisual!_

_***Más Tarde***_

_**El último que se vota es un huevo podrido**__ siento el estribillo de la voz de Geoff y escuchó el ruido de los chicos que se votan en el agua, al parecer mi éxtasis tiene vida breve, bien me paro y me dirijo hacia un lugar en el bosque donde no sea disturbado, me encamino por un sendero intentando perderme en algún lugar donde continuar con la lectura._

_Fiu... ya llevo como media hora caminando y alrededor de mi hay solos árboles y naturaleza viva creo que podría pararme para continuar con la lectura... __***FRUSH* *FRUSH***_ _ruido demasiado marcado para ser de un conejo o un ardilla, será mejor que me aleje un poco más si no quiero tener que encontrarme con un oso salvaje __***FRUSH* *FRUSH***_ _mmh al parecer se esta acercando __***FRUSH* *FRUSH***_ _ok, ahora me esta propio siguiendo... D:_

_Y si en vez de ser un oso, es un maníaco asesino? en esta zona se encuentran muchos penitenciarios porque están lejos de los centros poblados..._

**"**_...__En la habitación estaban las cabezas cortadas de las siete mujeres anteriores de __Barba azul, cada una sobre su propio pedestal, con los ojos en blanco, la boca torcida, jadeando en un grito silencioso. Del cuello magullado por el golpe de la espada al decapitarlas seguía rezumando sangre que se escurría lentamente por los pedestales__..._**"** _porque me acuerdo de este fragmento del libro en este momento, Uy! es mejor que escape para salvarme el pellejo!_

Noah corría desesperado por el bosque, por cuanto un asmático afuera de forma pueda hacerlo, efectivamente, estando además con los nervios de punta, era cuestión de tiempo que se tropezara sobre alguna raíz saliente, o un ramo bajo, o tronco caído, el punto es que sucedió puntualmente así que Noah se giró, aún en el piso, para ver en cara a su acosador; al entrever la sagoma de la persona que lo estaba siguiendo por un milisegundo se le para su corazón y percorre en ese instante la película de su vida hasta ese momento, y teniendo que ser sinceros hacía asco!

El suspenso se deterioró rápidamente cuando vio su presunto "agresor" caerse torpemente al suelo de espaldas...

Noah: **Cody! è_é**...

**Continuará...**

Bien tal vez mañana suba la segunda, y final, parte. Algún comentario, dudas, peticiones, criticas, amenazas de muerte prematura? algo? nada?


	5. Extra: Fallen Angel's Chronicles

Hoy Capitulo extra Wee! :D, hay quien dirán es propio necesario, ponerlo como extra y no ponerlo aparte como un fic a parte, no! no es indispensable pero el fic lo hago yo ù_ù**  
**

**Advertencia: **Puede que ofenda la moral religiosa, si eres una persona extremamente religiosa no la leas. En caso contrario a ya tu.

**Explicación del capitulo:** Cody es un Ángel encargado de acompañar las almas de los seres humanos hacia el mas allá, hasta que un día no encontró a Noah después de haber ayudado a hacer lo mismo a su novio, Cody se que impactado con Noah y lo sigue asegurándose que pueda superar su luto...

Intento de SongFic, inspirado a la Canción de Alanis Morissette "Guardian" y , a la larga, a City of Angels, pelicula dirigida por Brad Silberling, ramake new age y menos poético de Der Himmel über Berlin dirigido por Win Wenders, que recomiendo mirarla...

**Oneshot. **Fallen Angel's Chronicles

_Uh *jadeo*, quién hubiera imaginado que terminaría, aquí, en la cornisa de un rascacielos, a un paso del abismo, a punto de caer, a un paso de perder mi estatus de criatura ultraterrena, mi inmortalidad y todo esto porque? por un humano!_  
_Hasta en mi, este hecho provoca un inicio de sonrisa pero cómo fue terminé aquí? _  
_Jaja, Ahora recuerdo, no fue para nada ortodoxo lo que he hecho en estos días, no! definitivamente no lo fue..._

**You, you who has smiled when you're in pain**

**You who has soldiered through the profane**

**They were distracted and shut down**

_En realidad estoy contento con eso, con lo que hice, de haber violado las reglas, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera probado todas las cosas nuevas que probé, todas las cosas que me mostraste y que toque con mano, no hubiera sentido todas las sensaciones que provocaste en mi y que ni siquiera imaginaba que podía probar, y de esto, de todo esto, te lo agradezco inmensamente, desde el más profundo de mi ser te lo agradezco, gracias Noah._

**So why, why would you talk to me at all**

**Such words were dishonorable and in vain**

**Their promise as solid as a fog**

_Desde la primera vez que te vi no pude quitarme los ojos de encima, cuando te vi arrodillado llorando sobre el cabezal de tu novio fallecido en aquel hospital en la periferia sur de Los Angeles, yo, como de mi deber de acompañar las almas el viaje al más allá, asistí a la entera escena: de como los doctores intentaron salvar la vida a Duncan después del incidente en la moto, de cómo se dieron por vencidos ante la muerte de un hombre tan joven, de cómo llegastes tu a velar a tu prometido, tu dolor, tu desconsolación, tu impotencia, tu rabia, tus lágrimas; ya había asistido a escenas como esta en el transcurso de mi existencia pero tus lágrimas eran diferentes y no sabia el porque, te toque la mejilla con mi mano derecha, ante este acto tuve la impresión que te diste cuenta de mi presencia o tal vez fue mi imaginación pero el punto es que sentí que tu eras diferente..._

**And where was your watchman then**

**I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian**

**I'll be your warrior of care your first warden**

**I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand**

**The greatest honor of all, as your guardian**

_Estuve vigilandote por días desde la vereda que daba directamente hacia la ventana de tu habitación, en la casa que compartias con el, esperando que reacciones al dolor, esperando un señal de que estas dispuesto a seguir con tu vida, en nombre de su memoria de quien amaste y que te recambio, en nombre de ese sentimiento sincero que sé por cierto albergaste en tu corazón, de que hubieras buscado la felicidad, o por lo menos lo hubieras intentado, así fuese al lado de otra persona..._

**You, you in the chaos feigning sane**

**You who has pushed beyond what's humane**

**Them as the ghostly tumbleweed**

_Ahí estuve por más de mes escuchando tu llanto y la profundidad de tus pensamientos, aunque en esta situación de dolor, hasta que te vi montar sobre una bicicleta y dirigirte hacia el centro, sabia que tenia que volver a mi deber, en fondo era el señal que esperaba, pero a pesar de eso te seguí hacia tu meta; después de unos veinte minutos te detuvistes para entrar en la biblioteca pública, escuche tus pensamientos mientras leías los títulos de los libros de elegir y fue en ese momento que decidí manifestarme ante tus ojos._

**And where was your watchman then**

**I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian**

**I'll be your warrior of care your first warden**

**I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand**

**The greatest honor of all, as your guardian**

_No lo había hecho antes y no hubiera imaginado hacerlo hasta ese instante, quería serte de conforto, quería ayudarte, quería estarte cerca en este momento ,o solo eso pensaba, me manifesté ante ti , me presente de forma empachada pero sabiendo a memoria todos los volúmenes de esta biblioteca me fue fácil entablar una conversación: sobre Coelho, sobre Roth, sobre King, sobre Bradbury, sobre Sepúlveda; escucharte hablar con emoción, con profundidad, con sentimiento sobre las obras, entendí el porque me habías llamado la atención, me había enamorado de el!_

**Now no more smiling mid-crestfall**

**No more managing unmanageables**

**No more holding still in the hailstorm**

_Enamorarse de un ser humano, es posible para un ser angelical? no, no es posible caer en el pecado, se necesita mantenerse virtuosos para cumplir con nuestro deber, los ángeles caídos son unos renegados que se hicieron llevar por la perdición lujuriosa del pecado... Verdad?_  
_No! No es posible, el amor no es pecado, el amor es el contrario del pecado, el amor es donarse completamente al ser amado y no es una forma de egoísmo, es la forma más superior de generosidad y bondad..._

**Now enter your watch woman**

**I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian**

**I'll be your warrior of care your first warden**

**I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand**

**The greatest honor of all, as your guardian**

_Es por eso que te seguí, es por eso que vele por ti, por tu integridad, porque quiero ser yo el que te haga volver el sonriso, la persona que te de la felicidad y la serenidad que tuviste con tu primer amor, quiero destrozar tus dolores y tus lágrimas._  
_Es por eso que estoy aquí, aunque se que la mayor parte de quienes intentaron esto ahora llenan las lapides de ignotos, a pesar de eso quiero hacerlo, a pesar de lo que me decían mis pares, de los que sabían mi intención, yo me limite a respondedles:_  
_Es mejor un aroma de su cabello, una caricia de sus labios o un roce de sus manos a una eternidad sin su amor._


	6. Un día, una aventura y ¿? (2-3)

**Capítulo. 5 **Un día, una aventura y …..?! (El día de Cody)

Noah: **Cody è_é... **mientras el chico indiano hablaba, Cody se puso a pensar de como se había encontrado en ese lugar, en esa situación, siguiendo a Noah, a un chico.

_Flashback:_

Cody's pov:

_***Sueño***_

_Oh!... Si!... Natalie... házmelo ponertelo... todo... duro... AHH! Vamos a hacerlo toda la noche... Ah!... Si!_

_**Cody**__ hey quien fue? __**Cody, Despierta!**__ NO, NO si es un sueño no quiero despertar, quiero quedarme así para siempre! __

_**Despierta! Es tarde!**__ LALALALA! no estoy durmiendo, no estoy durmiendo! bien en donde estábamos..._

_**CODY, CODY! DES - PIER - TA!**__ me dijo Trent mientras me agitaba para hacerme despertar, __**Trent deja de agitarme! Ya me desperté! Y hablando de esto porque me lo hicistes?**__, no podía estar más enojado, mi hermoso sueño T_T __**Estabas gimiendo, me parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla y tus ruidos me hacían miedo**__ pero que maricon, bien no puedo decir la verdad OWO asi que, __**GRACIAS! Estaba por mojarme**_ _(pero en otro sentido)_ _**los pantalones**__, y con esta la he escapada,__**De nada hermanito ;D**__, marica -.-"_

_**Bien vamos a desayunar ^-^**__ reiteró: marica!, __**Primero me ducho! **__al menos para bajarme la calentura __**Ok! nos vemos mas tarde**__ se dirige para fuera saludandome, __**Chao, Trent**__._

_***Más Tarde, afuera de los servicios higiénicos***_

_No hay nada mejor que una buena ducha para iniciar el dia, uh! ahí vienen Gwen y Leshawna conversando, al parecer no me han notado, es mejor que me esconda :D_

_**Y ese tipo no volvió más a llamar a mi prima Leshaniqua y la cosa peor es que un semana después lo vio junto a una compañera de clase de ella que le había presentado**__ le decía Leshawna a Gwen __**No te puedo creer!**__ se limitó a responder __**Pero en ese momento Leshaniqua le armo un escándalo... **__ dijo Leshawna al entrar en el edificio, si como veo que están chismoseando no se darán cuenta si me aseguro si están en forma ;D_

_Me asomo por la ventana, veo que Gwen se esta quitando la camisa de dormir *¬* no puedo hacer nada más que babear con los ojos abiertos de par en par y soltó un gemido_ _**AHH! **__ok! tal vez tenía que ser más cuidadoso..._

_Ellas se dieron cuenta y Leshawna me tira el trapeador __**Asi aprendes mocoso acosador de segunda!**__ es mejor que vaya al pabellón central..._

_***En el pabellón***_

_**MASTER Cody! así se hace hermano**__ chocandome la mano, en ese mismo instante mientras converso con Tyler aparece Gwen __**Mira babosa si vuelves a hacerlo te cortó tu virilidad junto a sus compañeros de viaje**__ me íntimo mientras me coge por el cuello __**Entiendes? è_é**__ yo de mi lado me limito a asentir __**Eso espero**__ ella se aleja asi que me balanceo en la silla poniendo las piernas sobre la mesa y añado __**Esta loca de mi!**_ _y le chocó el puño a Owen._

_Al segundo veo un cubierto golpearme en medio de los ojos, veo todo negro y me caigo para atrás... me levanto sobandome la frente y sosteniéndome con la mesa __**Quien fue? è_é**_ _veo uno a uno las personas que me estan adelante hasta que llegó a Gwen, quien me asesina con la vista, en ese instante parece una figura gótica demoníaca, una gárgola aterradoramente sexy, coge un galleta a forma de siluro, como a leerme el pensamiento, y lo rompe por la mitad; yo me escondo lentamente detrás de la mesa, me abrazó las piernas balanceándome y digo entre yo y yo __**Lo juro! No lo vuelvo a hacer, No lo vuelvo a hacer, No lo vuelvo a hacer! T-T**_

_**Ya! chicos no peleen**__ dijo el pelirrubio con la camisa desabotonada __**Mejor vayamos a la playa a disfrutar del agua, vayan por sus traje y nos en el muelle**__ terminó con sus sonrisa de líder nacido..._

_*__**En el muelle**__*_

_**El último que se vota es un huevo podrido**__ decía Geoff incentivando a la carrera de salto, al cual todos participan comprendiendome... cuanto es refrescante el agua podría estar acostado sobre la superficie del agua todo el dia... Un segundo, quien me tocó la pierna, ah! de nuevo, me estoy asustando __**AH!**_ _esa cosa me llevó hacia el fondo, espero que no sea un monstruo de las profundidades marítimas T-T... Hey pero es esa loca de Izzy è_é desde que la conozco, para mi, la palabra demencia adquirió un nuevo significado: IZZY!_

_Cuando saque la cabeza de la agua note a Noah que se estaba alejándose, antisocial como siempre ¬¬, quizás que cosa estará haciendo, en qué estará pensando, se la pasa todo el tiempo a leer solo seguramente no tiene muchos amigos, a la compañía de sus coetáneos prefiere la soledad de sus pensamientos... al rato algo me vuelve a hundir, cuando llegó al hondo me percato que fue, una vez más, esa maníaca pelirroja, me hace lero lero a debajo del agua, de mi parte obtiene un dedo medio por respuesta, al parecer no me da importancia ¬¬_

_Bien! Me decido! Nadó hacia la orilla para acorralar a Noah..._

_Un momento porque quiero estar con Noah? Mhm... Es porque no me gusta ver personas sin compañía! Es muy triste! Si ha de ser por eso, si! solo eso! Por fin salgo del agua y me encamino atrás de él._

_***Más Tarde***_

_T-T Son varios minutos que estoy siguiendo Noah, ya sé me lo alcanzó y le pido disimuladamente qué cosa está haciendo aquí? y si el me pide lo mismo le diré que soy un naturalista y que estoy haciendo una excursión, si eso le diré, Ja! Soy muy listo!_

_Ehi! Parece que se va a parar, bien aceleró el paso hacia el... Un segundo... Pero porque se puso a correr? No aguanta!_

_ahaha... que cansancio me apoyo a este árbol, no he corrido así tanto ni siquiera en la hora de gimnasio en la escuela... Hay algo aguado que me está tocando los pies. __

Cody: **Ah! Un serpiente**, exclamó agitandose a la vista del reptil, **Quitenmelo, quitenmelo!**, por la impresión se golpeó contra el ramo que tenía por atrás al girarse, esta acción le hizo caerse de espaldas.

Noah: **Cody è_é**, se levantó de golpe con los ojos en llamas por la rabia, **Porque me estabas siguiendo?**

Cody: **Porque: Estabas escapando!**, el surrealismo de la respuesta hizo solo enojar aun mas a Noah...

Noah: **Qué cosa? è_é**

Cody: **Uh! Nada _ Me encontré con un serpiente, un asqueroso reptil T-T Fue muy horrible!**, dijo mientras se escondía detrás del chico indiano.

Noah: **Veamos este dichoso serpiente!**, dijo mientras se asomaba al otro lado del arbusto, de donde estaba Cody, **Uh, Cody ¬¬ Es un milpies!**

Cody: **Ahh!**, dijo asomándose detrás de Noah, cogió un palo para atacar al diplopoda en cuanto le hacía asco tocarlo con la piel desnuda, **Toma esto feo animal! esto es por haberme hecho asustar! toma esto! y esto! y esto _**

Noah: **No! Espera! Cody!**, era demasiado tarde para advertirle porque el milpiés le había tirado el gas "tóxico" en los ojos del menor.

Cody: **Ah!**, gritó con las manos en los ojos mientras corría en círculo.

Noah: **Cody! Cody! quedate quieto!**, también en este caso su tempestividad no fue de las mejores, en ese mismo instante Cody se tropezó encima de Noah e hizo que los dos resbalaran hacia abajo del pendiente de un colina, **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**, gritaron los dos al unísono ante la convulsión de la caída.

Noah: **Auch!**, dijo sobándose la nuca a causa de la reciente caída.

Cody finalmente sin la irritación en los ojos: **porque no me dijiste que podía hacerlo? è_é**, dijo falsamente enojado por la actitud de su compañero al nasconderle informaciones vitales, **Uh! A donde estamos?**, dijo perplejo al no reconocer el lugar.

Noah: **Noto que no te pasa nada de inobservado ¬¬, si gracias a tu imprudencia nos caímos por esa colina**, dijo esto último indicando el pendió por donde se resbalaron.

Cody: **Ajá! Así que esto fue lo que pasó**, exclamó observando esa falda de tierra, **Bien que hacemos todavía aquí escalemos el pendiente!**, no era exactamente una grandiosa idea, en cuanto la conformación detrítica del terreno la volvía una pared difícil de escalar.

Noah: **Cody, no podrás nunca escalar el pendiente sin el material adecuado, te resbalarás!** puntualmente Cody volvió hacia a bajo con una placa de tierra que le hacía de trineo.

Cody: **Solo ahora me lo dices, porque me tienes al oscuro de información vital! T-T, bien señor sabelotodo que hacemos ahora?**, le preguntó limpiándose la bañera de la tierra.

Noah: **Es porque eres demasiado impulsivo ¬¬ y tenemos que caminar hacia el campamento primero del atardecer**, dijo mirandosé por todos los lados para intentar de descifrar el punto cardinal de donde se encuentran, **Veamos el sol esté de esa parte... Me dirigí hace noroeste... El musgo crece de esa parte del árbol... Mhn... Vamos por esa parte! ^^**, decidió ante la vista perpleja del menor.

Cody: **OKAY!, o_0**, la expresión perpleja en su cara le daba una apariencia aún más adorable de lo efectivo: él estaba arrodillado sobre el suelo con las piernas abiertas y con los brazos distesos hacia el suelo a delante de su abdomen; una poza que muchos considerarían provocante, a mayor razón si se considera que el pelicastaño estaba solo con el traje de baño...

Noah: **OWO Uhm... Cody... **el color se iniciaba a ver en su rostro, el corazón le bombeaba a mil al minuto, tal vez también otra parte de su anatomía podria hacer notar su nerviosismo.

Cody: **Si, Noah?** por un segundo pensó que Noah había contraído algún virus extraño por el cambio de pinta de su tez facial...

Noah: **Etto! No siente frio, asi? sin camiseta?** la pregunta quería parecer con tono de lo más desinteresado posible, pero fue formulada en modo invasivo.

Cody: **No, no mucho!** [Cody's pov: s_e interesa de mi incolumidad :D WEEEEEEEEE! Eso quiere decir que acepto mi amistad, quizás que lleguemos a hacer más allá... OWO un segundo solo amigos, BUENOS AMIGOS, dos chicos pueden ser solo eso!_]

Noah: **No! Ten métete mi chaleco!** se quitó su chaleco-suéter en modo cohibido para dárselo al menor.

Cody: **No, no te preocupes... No quiero ser de estorbo ^^**

Noah: **No... no eres estorbo y... piensa en los demás si te resfrias no podrás ser útil en el próximo reto! así que tienes que reguardarte!** le extendió los brazos con el chaleco ,cubriendo a Cody desde su perspectiva y girando la nuca, para no ver ninguna membrana de piel desnuda del pelicastaño.

Cody's pov:

_T-T Se preocupa por mi solo por el juego, que pena y yo que esperaba se importase a mi en modo sincero, sin fin de lucro, solo porque soy yo... Osea! OWO Porque me gusta tener amistades, sinceras y efectivas!_

Cody: **Okay! Gracias por la gentileza ^^**, ciertamente no proyectaba sí mismo siendo el mejor amigo de Noah de aquí a 50 años, pero quería lo mismo mostrarse agradable ante la vista del chico "sabelotodo", **bien hagamos un poco de conversación para pasar el tiempo, ok tienes algún interés en particular a parte la lectura?** le pregunto mirando fijo en los ojos a Noah.

Noah: **Uhm...** el rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas, **Es mejor que no nos hablemos si no pierdo la concentración en la orientación.**

Cody: **Como quieras ¬¬ **[Cody's pov: _Será un trabajo difícil tener algún tipo de relación con él, por lo menos no me responde mal como la inicio..._]

Se pusieron en camino por la dirección decidida por el chico indiano, mientras Noah intentaba de orientarse entre el matorral, Cody para matar el aburrimiento, visto que no podía esperar en su taciturno compañero, se puso a repasar la compilation de su Ipod, osea se puso a cantar una que otra pista (la cosa se demostró agradable también para el Moreno); pero el camino se estaba haciendo demasiado y pronto terminó su repertorio; de entablar juegos de viaje entre los dos no se podía, de contarse chistes ni hablar, así que comenzó a lamentarse...

Cody: **Son horas que llevamos caminando cuando llegaremos al campo T-T, di la verdad nos perdimos! No volveremos a ver más nuestros seres queridos! Moriremos aquí de hambre o de por culpa de un depredador feroz! Yo no quiero morir tan joven!**, ante su actitud Noah no pudo hacer otra cosa que girar los ojos en señal de desaprobación.

Noah: **No, Nos perdimos! Ven acá**, le dijo a Cody cogiéndole la mano para llevarlo sobre una altura, **Vez ahí se ve el campamento ya estamos cerca, así que deja de cuestionarme è_é**

Cody: **Ja! Gracias al cielo**, dijo en medio de un suspiro, si bien estaba un poco confundido, no cabía duda que se sentía nervioso porque el chico indiano le había cogido la mano.

Bajaron de la altura donde se encontraban para volver a encaminarse hacia el campamento, esta vez envés de canciones Cody se puso a repasar cantinelas, este acto irrita, y mucho, a Noah, para su fortuna las que se sabía terminaron pronto así que recomenzó, exclusive para su felicidad, con la lamentela.

Cody: **Que cansancio! Porque no escogistes un camino más fácil! Estoy sin ALIENTO! Tengo que reposarme!**, se recostó con un mano en un árbol para respirar profundo., Noah lo miró un segundo con area de analisis.

Noah: **Haz lo que quieras!**, el tono no podía ser más idiota y continuo por su trayectoria.

Cody: **Aguanta, espérame!**, dijo sin cambiar posición, en el mismo instante sintió una cosa que se le posaba sobre la mano, **AH! UNA TARÁNTULA!**, en realidad se trataba de un aracnoide insignificante, pero la percepción de la realidad es subjetiva.

Cody se puso de nuevo a correr en círculo por el terror, una broma del destino hizo que se tropezara, de nuevo, sobre Noah y para el colmo se cayeron de nuevo sobre un pendiente, tal vez el mismo de la otra vez, **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Noah: **Vida, porque me odias tanto!? T-T**, se revisó asimismo para controlar si tenía todo puesto en su lugar percatándose de que le faltaba algo, **Donde esta mi libro?** [sic.], se miró hacia todos los lados que le permitía su cuello, lo cargaba en la mano derecha por todo ese tiempo..

Cody: **No es por caso ese de ahí?**, indicó a un libro guindado en un ramo que sobresale en el pendiente mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

Noah: **Si, es ese... ayudame a recuperarlo**, el volumen estaba al menos a dos metros y medio de tierra, **Ven arrodíllate que me monto sobre tus hombros!**

Cody: **Tanto para hacer de ayuda**, se arrodilla delante del otro chico espera que Noah haya puesto sus pies sobre su hombros y se alza intentando de no hacer caer a su compañero

Noah: **Mhn... No alcanzo! Pruebo a subirme sobre tu cabeza! Ta te quieto!**,la acción no fue de las mejores, hizo que los dos perdieran el equilibrio.

Cody: **Ah! porque lo hiciste! Y además qué tiene de particular ese libro!**, la imprudencia de su compañero le había irrita al cuanto...

Noah: **Cómo que, qué tiene de especial es un libro de STEPHEN KING!**

Cody: **El guitarrista de los Slayer escribió un libro o_O**

La desolación que golpeó Noah en ese momento no tuvo iguales en el resto de su vida, tal vez superada sólo por la de el acontecimiento que lo convenció a participar a este programa, una de esas desilusiones que te hacen derramar algunas lágrimas involuntarias y de no sentirte que te quitas a fuerza algunos mechones de cabello; Noah se recostó de lado en posición fetal y se abrazó la piernas quedándose con la vista perdida en el vacío, moviendo la espalda a forma de péndulo; Cody no sabiendo qué hacer se encogió los hombros y, con gesto de solidaridad, imito Noah en su desolación...

_**Continuará...**_


	7. Un día, una aventura y ¿? (3-3)

**Capitulo. 6** Un día, una aventura y …..?! (acto final)

Cody: **Ah! porque lo hicistes! Y además qué tiene de particular ese libro!**, la imprudencia de su compañero le había irrita al cuanto...

Noah: **Cómo que, qué tiene de especial es un libro de STEPHEN KING!**

Cody: **El guitarrista de los Slayer escribió un libro o_O**

La desolación que golpeó Noah en ese momento no tuvo iguales en el resto de su vida, tal vez superada sólo por la de el acontecimiento que lo convenció a participar a este programa, una de esas desilusiones que te hacen derramar algunas lágrimas involuntarias y de no sentirte que te quitas a fuerza algunos mechones de cabello; Noah se recostó de lado en posición fetal y se abrazó la piernas quedándose con la vista perdida en el vacío, moviendo la espalda a forma de péndulo; Cody no sabiendo qué hacer se encogió los hombros y, con gesto de solidaridad, imito Noah en su desolación...

***Después de un tiempo no precisado***

Noah: **Bien! Basta con la autoconmiseración!**, se alzó de golpe en un dos por tres, **Ahora es demasiado tarde para buscar el campo así que tendremos que buscar reparo y algo para comer!**,dijo en un monólogo dando las espaldas al pelicastaño.

Cody: **O... KAY!**, tal vez una de las cosas que le atraen de Noah es su actitud tan peculiar.

Noah: **Yo voy a conseguir algo para meter debajo de los dientes y tu encuentra algun lugar para pasar la noche...**

Cody: **No crees que esta volando demasiado lejos, en fondo no sabemos si estamos cerca o no...**, intentando interagir con el moreno, pero al parecer lo había perdido entre los meandros de sus mente erudita.

Noah: **No! Cuando uno se pierde en el bosque, lo primero que tiene que pensar es en recoger provistas y buscar un lugar seguro, intentando seguir con dedicación y con rigor militar la ley de la selva! «Sobreviven los más fuertes», o eres Predador o eres Preza! **[Noah's pov: _Y si deseas puedo ser yo tú predador *¬* Eh… en el sentido de protegerte! De ser tu angel guardian; gentil, inocente y alegórico.]_

Cody: **Pero...**, dijo perplejo ante la determinación, algo demencial, de Noah.

Noah: **Nos vemos aquí entre una hora**, íntimo al otro mirándolo en los ojos y hablando con tono de sargento, no tenía cualidades para el liderazgo pero si tenia las del creído.

Cody: **Si! Señor!**, exclamó haciendo el saludo militar.

Noah: **Romped Filas! Soldado! è_é**, y se congelaron en busca de sus respectivas tareas...

* * *

Para todas las personas que lo conocen, ver a un chico así de hiperactivo en esa postura era un hecho que destacaba más de un interrogativo: Cody se encontraba solo sentado sobre una piedra sosteniéndose la cabeza con los palmos de las manos.

Después de haber cumplido con su deber, esperaba a su erudito compañero con una faceta pensativa, en lo particular pensaba de cómo hacérselo amigo, objetivo para nada fácil visto que le hacía barrera, es más en un cierto cual modo diría que repele el chico indiano.

El ejercicio mental no era entre sus actividades preferidas, si no más porque de todas las opciones que había cribado, desde mostrar interés hacia sus lecturas hasta hablarle incesantemente al moreno hasta que, gracias a la providencia, le encuentre simpático, ninguna parecía efectivamente adecuada... Vbe al menos le hizo pasar el tiempo, tanto que no se dio cuenta que alguien le había llegado desde las espaldas hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro.

Noah: **Hello Cody! ^^**, al menor le parecía que Noah le manda mensajes contradictorios con respecto a su relación con el.

Cody: **OWO Ho... La N.. Noah...**, [Cody's pov: _GUAU! Es un chico muy fascinante ù_ù ...Ah, FASCINANTE!? O_o Pero si solo quiero ser amigo de él, solo AMIGO!_]

Noah: **Me encontre estos pescados por el río**, dijo mostrándole la mercancía a Cody.

Cody: **Guau! como lograstes a hacerlo!? o_O**, además de la impresión en sus palabras se denotaban un cierto grado de admiración ante este acontecimiento...

Noah: **Bve! Es normal tener muchos talentos cuando uno es ecléctico como yo**, era increíble que una sola persona fuera capaz de ser la fuente de tanta presunción.

Cody: **Mm... Pero cómo?**, preguntó sin salir del asombro.

Noah: **Construí un maquinario en grado de pescar autónomamente, usando ramas, corteza, piedras, lianas y hojas para formar la armadura, usando como combustible del material férrico unido a los minerales de sílice que causan, junto a la agua del río, crean un gas propulsor que hacen mover los engranajes que hice con las piedras**, dijo mientras se ponía en un pose de "se todo yo".

Cody: **De verdad?**, dijo como si estuviera hablando con un héroe.

Noah: **No, la robe a un oso que había dejado descuidado sus presas ù_ù**

Cody: **Y yo que te estaba creyendo ¬¬**

Noah: **Cuentame, lograstes encontrar algún refugio?**

Cody: **Si encontré una caverna a unos cuantos pasos de aquí, ven te guio hasta ahí ^^**, le dijo cogiéndole de la mano.

Noah: **OWO Ah... Ok!**, es superfluo aclarar que tambien Noah está en el mismo estado Cody, sino peor...

***Más tarde***

Noah: **Guau! Este sí que es un refugio como se debe!**, dijo al mirar la caverna en la que le había llevado el peli-castaño.

Cody: **Si, no! Es increíble!**, dijo sintiéndose halagado por lo dicho de su amigo.

Noah: **Fuiste de verdad muy genial al encontrar este lugar, no imaginaba que en esta isla de pacotilla hubiera un lugar espeleológicamente perfecto como este**, dijo mirando hacia todos los lados, **Tal vez sí tenga tiempo, o ganas, podría hacer excursión aquí adentro, sería perfecto para eso.**

Cody: **Lo se, lo se**, se nota que no estaba escuchando a su erudito acompañador se había quedado a "_fuiste muy genial_". [Cody's pov: _Ahah! Le gusto, le gusto, le gusto... *coff coff* ehm... Le gusto como amigo!_]

Noah: **Mm... Ve! No nos queda mucho tiempo**, dijo al ver el ocaso en el cielo, **Ten aquí un segundo que voy a coger algunas ramas para encender un fuego**, se fue afuera de la caverna para conseguir un poco de leña.

Cody: **Ok ^^**, le respondió causando a Noah un lindo rubor en las mejillas, el susodicho salio y volvio con la leña en abrir y cerrar de ojos... **Espera! Tengo una idea! Deja en el suelo las ramas**, este obedeció mientras Cody se paseo por la caverna como si estuviera buscando algo, **Uh!**, se agachó y recogió dos piedras una transparente (sílex) y una oscuro-metálica (pyrite), **Estas seran muy útil**, así logró encender el fuego ante la vista encuriosida de su compañero.

Noah: **No sabía que tenías estas capacidades**, dijo moderadamente sorprendido por Cody.

Cody: **Si! He hecho parte de los boys scout**, dijo sobándose la nuca.

Noah: **No lo hubiera dicho, visto como te comportaste en el bosque. ¬¬**

Cody: **Dije que he sido un boy scout, no que he sido un buen boy scout!**

Noah: **Quizás porque me imaginaba una respuesta del genere. ¬¬**

Cody: **:P En tanto ahora con el fuego podemos cocinar el pescado y así nos protegeremos contra la hipotermia...**

Noah: **Si, te lo agradezco...**, esta declaración podría aparecer muy bien en un diccionario como ejemplo debajo de la voz: "sarcasmo".

Cody: **Quizás porque me suena de sarcasmo¬¬**

Noah: **Quien! Yo? Como te viene en mente.**

Cody: **Ok ^^ Perdóname por haber pensado mal de ti.**

Noah: **Te perdono! Pero que sea la última vez! è_é**

Cody: **De acuerdo... eres muy atractivo...**, se dejó escapar pensando que lo estaba sólo diciendo en su propia mente.

Noah: **Qué cosa dijiste!? OWO**, el chico indiano, normalmente, no presta mucha atención a quién no considera suficientemente estimulante para su intelecto, pero, quizás porque, prestaba más atención, de lo que se esperaría, a Cody.

Cody: **Dije que tienes un cerebro muy activo... en el sentido de ...que eres muy listo**, se explicó, intentando aparentar lo más creíble y inocente posible...

Noah: **uh... G... Gracias**, dijo con los ojos brillosos y el corazón en la garganta, mientras desvía la vista para disimular el rubor que se le había formado en las mejillas, en otras palabras había escuchado muy bien lo que dijo Cody, pero intentaba, o más bien prefería, creer a la explicación que le había dado.

Y así continuaron por el resto del día, entre charlas esporádicas y, repentinas y fugaces, declaraciones de "afecto"... Cocinaron el pescado como mejor pudieron para aplacar el apetito y después se sentaron en silencio a mirar el cielo lleno de estrellas, tal vez con la intención de intentar aclarar el propio estado de ánimo.

Cody, por su parte, estaba en medio de un complejo conflicto emocional, no, que no haya tenido sus propias experiencias, así que no era uno completamente despistado como para comportarse de esa manera frente de Noah como una niña que le dirige la palabra por primera vez a cualquier estrella pop, o algo por él estilo, por no hablar del hecho de que es un chico... No que fuera homofóbico, pero estar con un chico? En realidad le era dificultoso imaginarse con un chico, abrazarse, acariciarse, besarse y... no, le era propio imposible concebir una cosa del genere.

Por otro lado, Noah es, y orgulloso de serlo, homosexual, pero atraviesa una fase, en la que cierra las puertas a nuevas relaciones, de todo tipo, visto sus antecedentes amorosos que le dejaron un amargo recuerdo, de hecho, vino hacia Wawanakwa propio para no tener que lidiar con todo aquello que le recuerde su transcurso romántico, fallido de malo modo... Además, probar algo por un chico hetero? Que horror! Le parece, absolutamente, un cosa antinatural. Que dirían los demás de él? Parecería algún bicho raro...

Cody: **Que preciosas que son las estrellas**, dijo rompiendo la atmósfera que se había creado, **quizás cuáles serán las constelaciones que forman...**

Noah: **Las constelaciones en realidad no existen, son solo una ilusión óptica...**

Cody: **Deja de hacer así que arruinas la atmósfera mágica!**

Noah: **Igualmente, alrededor de la estrella que brilla más fuerte, ósea la estrella del norte, se puede notar una especie de cometa de carnaval, que sería la osa menor, si logras encuadrar esa podrás distinguir las demás**, dijo observando el cielo, mientras Cody lo veía de perfil, **intenta hacerlo.**

Cody: **Oye, la plena, no!?**, dijo asombrado por la constatación que el chico azabache tenía razón.

Noah tiro una sonrisa de lado y giró la cara para ver al menor en los ojos, se encontró con unas maravillosas lagunas de agua cristalina, el brillo en sus ojos era encantador, le hacía batir bien fuerte el corazón con su vista.

Noah: **Uhm... Ya es tarde porque no nos vamos a dormir.**

Cody: **Ok ^^**

Noah: **Vamos**, dijo intentando aparentar lo más neutral del mundo; se levantó y se acomodó cerca del fuego, usando un tronco como almohada. Cody lo siguió acordándose paralelamente respecto a Noah, quedando de espalda a espalda con este último.

* * *

En medio de la noche, él chico indiano mostraba una mueca de dolor, de sufrimiento en la cara, se veía a leguas, gracias a como se movía aún durmiendo, que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, en particular se trataba la reminiscencia de un recuerdo muy doloroso para él.

Noah se levantó de golpe, pegando un gemido de susto y empapado en el sudor. Sí, estaba todavía ahí, en la caverna junto a su compañero nerd. Ver de nuevo esas escenas fue un duro golpe para él, se sentía como si su corazón le estaría por salir por la garganta, definitivamente, tenía que dejarse atrás esto... Si no quiere continuar con esta autoflagelación cotidiana, tenía que encontrar el modo de volver a encontrar la sonrisa, la serenidad.

Se acuesta de lado intentando regular la respiración para poder dormir en santa paz, pero no tomó en consideración el hecho de que su amigo tenía mañas al dormir, en un dos por tres, Cody abrazo por detrás Noah, al chico indiano se le paró el corazón por un segundo fue una acción demasiado improvisa, sentía el aliento del pelicastaño y el batido de su corazón en su espalda...

Noah: **Vida, porque me odias tanto!? T-T**, y así, como si no bastaran sus propios esqueletos en el armario, tuvo que lidiar con sus hormonas para poder quedarse dormido.

Por la mañana, Noah, como siempre, es el primero en despertarse, se liberó con cuidado del agarre de Cody, intentando no despertarlo, para dirigirse hacia el río más cercano para lavarse la cara, tenía un gracioso inicio de ojeras que hacían de testigo a la pasada noche que tuvo que soportar.

Llegando a su destinación, no pudo evitar que el espejo de agua le recordara la vista de Cody, en ese instante le pareció que hasta la naturaleza estaba en su contra. Terminado lo que tenia que hacer, se dirigió hacia la caverna para despertar a su compañero.

Apenas hubo llegado a la caverna, se agacho sobre Cody, no podía creer a sus ojos, él le parecía la cosa más tierna y linda del mundo, con leve sonrojo en las mejillas acercó lentamente su mano hacia él menor, para levantarlo pero cuando estaba a un centímetro de su piel, este se estremeció y comenzó a abrir los ojos...

Noah: **uh... Buenos días Cody**, dijo intentando no aparentar un pervertido.

Cody: **Buenos dias Cody ^^**, dijo mostrándole una linda sonrisa.

Noah: **Quieres asearte o prefieres que nos pongamos en camino?**, dijo mientras le batía a mil él corazón.

Cody: **Es mejor que nos pongamos en camino enseguida**, le respondió a Noah.

Noah: **Ok**, no podía estar más nervioso, ni siquiera queriendo.

Mientras caminaban él silencio, tanto para cambiar, incómodo se apoderó del ambiente, en la misma zona de donde estaban ellos, una especie de simio, un Sasquatchanakwa, sale a la luz del día con un cepillo y una toalla en mano para cumplir con sus necesidades matutinas. Está figura no pasó por desapercibida por cierto chico pelicastaño.

Cody: **Ahahahaha! Un monstruo**, por burla del destino se tropezó sobre una raíz de un árbol y hizo resbalar a Noah junto a él sobre un pendiente, él mismo de ayer.

Ellos: **Ahahahahaha**, Cody en un cierto sentido, empezaba a coger gusto con esto, en cada caso, el movimiento brusco de ellos al caer, hizo que se viniera abajo también él libro de Noah, que cayó sobre su regazo.

Noah (recuperándose por la caída): **Ouch! Ey... Mi libro**, dijo emocionado, **gracias Cody ^^**.

Cody: **Uh... De nada O_o**, [Cody's pov: _Se ve muy lindo cuando se emociona. Sin tan sólo fuera mujer o si yo fuera una mujer! Barbie, Barbie girl ^^_]

***Booooom***

A lo lejos se veía los árboles que caían uno a uno y cada vez los árboles que caen se acercaban más y más, desde los arbustos apareció una figura salida de las películas de terror, un cuerpo verde-naranja con una máscara de hockey sobre la cara y que traía entre las manos una motosierra, el maquinario tenía entre sus dientes una sustancia roja que aparentaba ser sangre... y lo tenia como si estuviera en el punto de atacar.

Ellos: **AHAHAHAHAHA**, se pusieron a correr por el lado contrario de donde llegó el "psicópata" que tienen adelante, continuaban obviamente gritando mientras corrían por sus vidas mientras tanto el "psicópata" continuaba con su labor de abatir los árboles que encuriosido por los gritos que escucho se subió la máscara para ver de donde llegaban los gritos, dejando descubierto sus semblantes, era si psicópata, pero era la chica despistada y psicópata que todos aman...

Izzy: **Qué tiernos ^^**, se bajó de nuevo la máscara y continuo a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

***Más tarde***

Noah y Cody: **AHAHAHAHAHAH**, gritaban mientras corrían para salvar su vidas, aunque en realidad nadie los estaba siguiendo, corrían, gritaban, corrían y gritaban! Hasta qué, quizás porque, llegaron hasta el campamento. En medio de este se encontraban Leshawna y Harold.

Harold: **Baby, eres como un imagen celestial que...**, no pudo terminar la frase porque Leshawna le tapó el pico con un dedo.

Leshawna: **Pierdete, flacuchento**, en ese momento llegaron los dos niños/amantes, que se pararon delante de ellos.

Cody: **AHAHAHAHAH!**

Noah: **AHAHAHAHAH!**

Harold: **AHAHAHAHH!**, y se separaron corriendo hacia varios lados.

Leshawna: **Que par de imbéciles**, dijo volteando los ojos hacia atrás mientras una sombra amenazadora se formaba detrás de ella, Leshawna se giró y vio a una persona con la máscara de hockey, **Uh... Eres tu, Izzy! y dime que es eso que tiene la motosierra, no será acaso sangre?**

Izzy: **Sangre!? No, no es el lubrificante!**, dijo subiéndose la máscara.

Leshawna: **Si y como explicas el olor a carnicería? **

Izzy: **Es una nueva marca :D**

Leshawna: **De todos modos qué tan lejos llegaron esos dos en su fuga romántica?**

Izzy: **Si, te lo voy a contar, vamos hacia el dormitorio, ok?**, y se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de los Topos.

_**Continuará...**_


	8. Será una larga noche (1-2)

**Capítulo. 7 **Será una larga noche (_parte primera_)

Ya había oscurecido en el campamento, todos se habían acurrucado debajo de las sábanas, tal vez con la percepción que mañana, justamente, será un día fatigoso, así que mejor llegar reposados y frescos a lo que les espera.

Todos a excepción de uno, Noah, primero de dormir leía una de las varias novelas que trajo con sigo, obviamente era la mejor forma de pasatiempo que tenía en ese lugar... Aunque... No podía concentrarse completamente en la lectura por el nerviosismo que había acumulado entre estos días, así que cogió una bitácora y se puso a escribir en ella, visto que no tenía a nadie con quien desahogarse.

Noah's pov:

_Diario de a bordo._

_Dia 3: La permanencia en este puesto de pacotilla, esta seriamente comprometiendo mi compostura... Siento como si ,de un momento al otro, estuviese a punto de escupir mi corazón._

_Tengo los nervios a flor de piel, no he ligado con nadie y es muy probable que sea el próximo a hacer las valijas, pero esto sería lo menos..._

_Volver de donde vine! Y, es más, en estado emocional claramente peor de como llegue a la isla... Por no hablar de él! El, al que se, que no puedo tener nada más que una simple conociencia cordial, pero él logró hacerse largo entre mis pensamientos, el que no deja de seguirme de un lado al otro, logra siempre no dejarme nunca solo, siento que me derrito ante el..._

_Quizás si él también siente algo, pero lo dudo... Simplemente lo nuestro no puede ser! Mejor que vaya a dormir... Y que el reposo me traiga conforto._

* * *

_***Ruido de megáfono***_

Todos los campistas se despertaron al segundo ante el sonido provocado por Chris, la respuesta de los concursantes no se hizo esperar.

Leshawna: **Ahí!**, se levantó de una, y se pego en la madera de la cama , **Son las siete de la mañana**, Dijo sumamente enojada por el golpe que le hizo hacer, **¿¡****Acaso te parezco un granjera!?**, Le gritó asomándose a la ventana...

Los chicos se cambiaron la ropa de dormir y se reunieron en el centro del campamento, incluso el ser que esta al centro de los pensamientos del chico indiano... Con ese semblante de niño travieso que lo caracteriza, esa piel que luce tan suave ante los primeros rayos del sol...

Noah's pov:

_¡KYAAA! ¡Cuanto es lindo! como quisiera que me preste atención a mi... ¡Sólo a mi! Yo sí que le enseñaría lo que significa la expresión: ¡C__omo lo hacen los adultos__!_

_¿¡Pero qué hace!? Está dando fastidio a ¡Eva! ¡Hasta a esa Bravucona presta más atención que a mi! Mm... Sí es así tal vez tenga una oportunidad después de todo._

Chris: **Buenos días**, dijo pasando delante de los concursantes, **Espero que hayan dormido bien**, afirmó con una punta de sarcasmo en medio..

Heather: **Hola Chris**, con un tono meloso de voz, **Te ves muy bien con esos short**, dijo en el mero intento de ganarse el presentador.

Chris: **Lo se muy bien**, dijo intentando no darle mucho espacio de manobra, **Espero que estén listos porque su próximo desafío comienza exactamente en un minuto.**

Owen: **¡****Oh disculpa!**, interrumpió a Chris, **No se, si sea suficiente tiempo para desayunar**, ciertamente no se podía pedir una objeción mejor de su parte...

Chris: **Oh Van a desayunar Owen**, le respondió intentando simular su carcajada, **Después de correr por 20 km alrededor del lago.**

Eva: **Oh ahora eres gracioso, sabes que me parecería gracioso**, le íntimo con la intención de golpearle.

Courtney: **Eva trata de controlar tu carácter**, trató de calmarla a voz mientras los demás la mantenían con la fuerza.

Eva: **Estas disfrutando esto**, pareció calmarse en este frangente.

Chris: **Un poco**, dijo pasmado de su inmunidad, **tienen 30 segundos**, apenas terminó de hablar sus peones se pusieron en posición de maratona.

Chris: **¡****Muy bien corredores! ¡En sus Marcas, Listos, Fuera!**, dando el comienzo a la carrera.

* * *

Noah's pov:

_Ya, serán al menos 2 horas o por ahí abajo que voy corriendo, por fortuna traje mi inhalador, si no estuviera desplomado en el suelo... Uhm... Ahí anda esa antipática de Heather voy a intentar azotarla, __**¿¡Te importa!?**__, no logre tumbarla pero al menos le fastidie. Jeje_

Cody: **Hola Noah** [Cody's pov: _¡Hazme tuyo! Eh.. eh.. que diga tal vez hoy pueda mejorar mi situación con Noah._] **¿¡****Este lugar no te recuerda él puesto de donde nos perdimos aquella vez!?**, en ese momento Noah se paró de golpe.

Noah: **¿¡****Sabes que tienes razón!? Era propio aquí**, dijo mientras se mira a su alrededor.

Cody: **Y si pruebo a..**, Se acercó lentamente hacia Noah y fingió de resbalar sobre Noah como paso en las veces anteriores, **¡****ahahahah!**, gritó intentando expresar pánico, percatándose de que Noah lo viera.

Noah: **No eres gracioso**, había tragado seco al recuerdo de lo que pasó aquella vez.

Cody: **Jajaja, no seas amargado era solo una broma**, dijo mientras se cogía el abdomen para que no se le saliera los intestinos, **jajajajajajajaja**

Noah: **¡****No eres simpático!,** Tal vez habla solo para dar aire a las caries, visto el nerviosismo,** ¿¡Y si por si acaso era frágil de corazón y me daba un ataque!?**

Cody: **No es para tanto, viejo**, le respondió haciendo una moina como si se estuviera tragando la carcajada,** ¡Ya 'tta! Amigos como primero, ok  
**

Noah: **Ok**, [Noah's pov: _Uhm... Solo amigos..._]

Chris: **¡****Apresuren el paso!**, Dijo mientras que guiaba su Jeep-rover, **o si no vuelven para la hora de la cena no comerán.**

Noah: **¡****Inicio a sentir un profundo desprecio hacia ese sujeto!**

Cody: **¡****Yo tambien, además la cantidad industrial de gel que usa, y su pinta, lo hacen parecer a un muñeco Ken!**

Noah: **Podría tener también los mismos atributos genitales...**

Cody: **Jeje, ¿¡eres simpático sabes!?**, A esto el chico indiano respondió con una sonris a haciéndolo sonrojar...[Cody's pov: _Si bien no me gustan los hombres tengo que admitir que Noah tiene un cierto atractivo!_]

En ese instante llegó Owen, que los abrazó por atrás a los dos...

Owen: **Hola amiguitos! Estoy muy contento de verlos**, los alzó de tierra abrazandolos, aunque en realidad los estaba prácticamente triturando.

Noah: **¡****Ah! Owen nosotros también estamos felices de verte**, dijo en medio tirando algunas quejas de dolor, **Nos podrías bajar...**

Cody: **¡****NOS ESTÁS APLASTANDO!**

Owen: **¡****Oh! disculpen**, dijo bajandolos con el máximo del cuidado.

Noah: **A lo que veo nos están superando los de el otro equipo, de este paso seremos nosotros a perder el desafío... **

Cody: **¡****Ya no quiero correr! ¡Toy Cansado!  
**

Noah: **¡****Mira esto!,** dijo susurrandole a Cody, **¡Ah! ¡Estoy teniendo un calo glicémico!**, dijo cayéndose, en modo torpe, sobre los brazos de Owen.

Owen: **¡****Oh! Noah resiste voy por ayuda**, se montó Noah en el lomo y se lo llevó corriendo.

Cody: **¡****Muy inteligente!**, ante esta exclamación Noah se alzó y le guiño el ojo, **Aunque... El campamento esta en la otra dirección!**

***Más tarde***

Todos los chicos que habían logrado superar el trote se reunieron en el pabellón central, incluso Cody, que para llegar ahí se colgó sobre la espalda de Eva sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Owen: **¡****Despejen una mesa, ya!**, dijo gritando después de haber entrado en el edificio. Acomodo Noah sobre una mesa y inicio a practicarle un masaje cardíaco.

Leshawna: **¡****Ah! lo logramos**, dijo llegando junto a Harold.

Courtney: **¿¡****Porque tardaron tanto!? ¡Acabamos de perder el desafío!**

Harold: **Creo que tengo ¡taquicardia!**

Gwen: **Un momento si ellos perdieron, ¡Nosotros ganamos el desafío!**, ante su declaración todos los integrantes de los Topos Gritones se pusieron a festejar...

Chris: **¡****Oigan! ¡oigan! No se entusiasmen chicos, eso no fue un ¡desafío!**, dijo con pura malicia entre sus palabras...

Gwen: **¿¡****Que dijiste!?**, Se iniciaba a Imaginar lo peor.

Chris: **¿¡****Quien tiene hambre!?**, Era aplastante la retórica de esta pregunta, típica de un verdugo que siente satisfacción y gracia a ver los últimos instantes de vida en los ojos de sus víctimas. Así que deslumbró una tienda y hizo ver a sus pobres concursantes/víctimas un banquete, solo para poderse gustarse mejor, más tarde los suplicios que van a probar... Pero por el momento dejo que ellos pensaran que esto sea un premio.

Chris: **¡****Muy bien campistas! Hora de la segunda parte de su desafío**, dijo después de constatar que sus campistas estaban ya somnolesidos por el banquete...

Owen: **¡****Creí que comer era la segunda parte!**

Gwen: **¡****Que mas quieres de nosotros!**, dijo en tono más en forma de súplica que de desafío.

Heather: **La gótica rara tiene razón no hemos pasado ya ¿¡bastante!?**

Chris: **Ehm! Déjenme pensarlo No**, como si en realidad era posible que diera una respuesta diferente, **¡Es hora del "Despiertaton"!**

Owen: **¿****El que que-ton?**

Chris: **¡****No se preocupen este es fácil!**, ¡Sarcasmo a Go go!, **El equipo con el ultimo campista que quede en pie, será el ganador.**

Gwen: **¡****Estas diciendo que los 20 km que corrimos y todo este banquete, eran parte de tu malvado plan par que no pudiéramos mantenernos despiertos!**, A tractos no se lo podía creer.

Chris: **¡****Correcto Gwen!**, ¡sarcasmo everywhere!

Gwen: **¡****Rayos! ¡Es bueno!**

Chris: **¡****Muevanse! ¡Muevanse!**, dijo invitando a los concursantes a salir del pabellón.

Cody: **¿¡Que piensas que nos va a hacer de más!?**, dijo acercándose a Noah.

Noah: **Pienso: Que será una larga noche...**

_**Continuará...**_


	9. Será una larga noche (2-2)

Después de la enfermedad de mi madre finalmente logro publicar...

** Advertencia:** Lemon! No apto para menores de 14 años!

**Capítulo. 8 **Será una larga noche (_parte segunda_)

Noah: **Pienso: Que será una larga noche**, respondió sin más ni menos, **Chris, seguramente, ¡Nos estará preparando miles de formas para torturarnos!**, exclamó denotando un cierto escalofrío.

Cody: **Es propio lo que no quería escuchar**

Noah: **¡****Mhm! No se si será peor o mejor de la última vez**, dijo viéndole los cabellos. [Noah's pov: _Que bonitos cabellos que tiene._]

Heather: **Más le vale hacer todo lo posible para no quedarse ¡dormidos! Par de mamarrachos de tercera...**, llegó con su comportamiento de mandarina a querer menospreciar a los demás...

Noah: **¡****Cierto! Todo lo que usted quiera Princesa Gilipollas**, respondió como se debía a la Reina del mal.

Heather: **¡AH! ¡Uno intenta dar un consejo y es esto lo que se gana!**, dijo yéndose enojada y haciéndolo ver ante el mundo entero.

Noah: **También yo me comportaría así si no tuviera cejas**, dijo en el tono más sarcástico que pudo, causando que la Diosa del mal se girara para asesinarlo con la mirada, cosa que le hizo tragar seco.

Leshawna: **No le hagas caso palillo de dientes**, dijo poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro de Noah, **Era tiempo que alguien le dijera un par de verdades...**

Noah: **Conozco el tipo, que siempre intenta pisotear a los demás...**

Cody: **Fuiste genial a responder de ese modo a esa bravucona**, hablando como se le habla al propio ídolo. Esto hizo esbozar una sonrisita complacida a Noah.

El chico indiano dejó el cuarto y Cody, reflexionando mejor, lo vio extrañado por sus palabras de primero. Quizás que había querido decir con esa frase. La cosa seguramente no podía quedarse así. Pero preguntarlo no era conveniente de consecuencia debía dejarlo en suspenso.

* * *

Ya pasaron diversas horas desde que comenzó el desafío, el sol había dejado el paso a un cielo estrellado, la mayor parte de los campistas, si no estaban ya durmiendo, estaban a punto de hacerlo...

Cody se sostenía la cabeza observando el vacío, en el mero intento de no caer entre los brazos de Morfeo, intentaba por lo menos hacer un poco de ejercicio mental: intentar resolver alguna lección que no entendió en clase, cantar en su mente algún canción o cantinela, intentar recordar algunas escenas de sus series preferidas, o tal vez encontrar algún modo de acercarse a Noah... Y a propósito dónde estaba!?

Cody: **¡****Noah! ¡Dime algo de ofensivo si me oyes!**, dijo mirando para todos los lados, **Había jurado que estaba sentado a lado mío...**, se paró para buscarlo y lo noto detrás de Owen en posición de fotomodelo. [Cody's pov:_ ¡Es muy guapo! ¡Parece un supermodelo! etto... Podría ayudarme a tantear el terreno con las chicas._]

Cody: **¡****Noah! ¡Noah! ¡Noah! ¡Despierta!**, intentó un par de veces con las buenas para después darle una bofetada.

Noah: **¡****Ouch! ¡Porque lo hiciste!**, dijo intimando al otro con la mirada.

Cody: **¡****Quería hablar contigo!**, le respondió percatándose de que tal vez no hizo la cosa mejor, **¡Etto! Para mi es difícil quedarme despierto y quería un poco de compañía...**

Noah: **Pídele a otra persona, yo me rindo**, después se tiró al suelo para dormir de nuevo, dándole las espaldas a Cody.

Cody: **¡****UFF!**, bufo ante la respuesta de Noah girando los ojos.

Chris: **Felicitaciones campistas llegaron a la marca de las 24 horas, hora de subir el nivel...**, dijo poniendo la mano sobre un telón que cubría un pilar de alguna cosa, **¡****CUENTO DE HADAS!**, dijo después revelar que eran libros...

Gwen: **¡****Ah! ¡No habla en serio!**

Chris: **¡****Agh! Había una vez un reino muy aburrida...**, comenzó el cuento con Chef vestido de oveja que acompaña la narración con el sonido de un arpa.

Cada palabra que decía Chris para los concursantes era como si le estuvieran martillando el cráneo, en modo particular para Cody, que perdió cada facultad de control sobre su cuerpo, cayó en estado catatónico hacia adelante sobre una especie de almohada, donde comenzó a tener alucinaciones sobre las ovejas, un arpa y Chef [_Para mayor información ver: __**El despierta-ton**_].

Pero! En donde se había recortado no era una almohada, sí no era el posterior de Owen, la cosa peor fue que en ese momento tuvo una situación de flatulencia. Como se puede fácilmente imaginar este fue en absoluto el modo peor de despertarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Chef vestido como un bailarina clásica mientras exhibía su personal interpretación del Cascanueces. A la apariencia podría ser percibida como una sádica tortura medieval...

Cody's pov:

_Mhm... No imaginaba que Chef supiese bailar en ese modo. Como se dice: Las apariencias engañan._

***Una cantidad indefinida de horas más tarde* **

Noah: **¡Ah! Que buena dormida**, dijo bostezando y estirándose después de la gradita siesta, **¡Uhm!**, exclamó al notar que Cody se estaba balanceado como si estuviese a punto de caerse del sueño.

Noah: **¡Cody!**, gritó mientras corría a cogerlo, llegando a tiempo, por si acaso!, **¡****Cody, Cody, despierta!**, susurro para levantarlo y no hacer dar cuenta de nada a Chris.

Cody: **Mami déjame en paz que mañana no tengo clase...**, en ese momento Noah lo dejó caer al suelo, **¡****Auch!**, exclamò al impacto con el suelo, **Hola Noah**, dijo sonriendo al ver el chico indiano.

Noah: **Hola** [Noah's pov: _Se ve siempre muy lindo_] **Te habías quedado dormido por fortuna qué te desperté primero que Chris lo notara.**

Cody: **Te lo agradezco mucho  
**

Noah: **De nada  
**

Chris: **Muy bien chicos les felicito por haber llegado hasta aquí**, esta declaración sonaba de lo más falsa que se podía imaginar, **¡****Y visto que la cosa no me agrada! Es momento del próximo nivel del desafío: ¡La narración de la entera saga de Crepúsculo!**, dijo mientras mostraba los tomos de Twilight, **Y con tanto de la prefacio de Stephenie Meyer.**

Todos los concursantes presentes se pusieron a correr desesperadamente gritando en modo histérico ante la espantosa noticia, incluso Noah y Cody, que corrían uno, cogido de la mano del otro. Después de haber corrido una buena porción de la isla, nuestros dos protagonistas fueron vencidos por el cansancio.

Los dos chicos se pararon jadeando por la fatiga, aunque se separaron violentamente cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban iban tomados de las manos, continuando a jadear se sentaron en el suelo casi al unísono.

Cody: **Y dime...**

Noah: **¿****Dime cosa?**, dijo aún recogiendo el aliento.

Cody: **¿Como así una persona como tu está participando en este reality?**

Noah: **¿****Qué cosa quieres decir con "personas como yo"?**, sabía lo que entendía pero le pregunto exclusivamente para hacerle sentir mal.

Cody: **Vbe... Sabes... No eres exactamente el típico chico que uno se esperaría ver en un programa como este.**

Noah: **Sí, sin lugar a duda no lo soy...**, hizo una pausa en el discurso viendo las estrellas, **Pero primero que te responda, ¿Dime, que viniste a hacer aquí?**, antes que el otro emita vocablo alguno, **Y no me respondas: para ser famoso, como dice la opening del show.**

Cody: **¡****Uhm! Para conocer chicas y para ser famoso**, ante esta respuesta Noah lo miro mal cruzándose los brazos, **¡****Ok! ¡Ok! En realidad pienso de haber venido aquí como último grito de atención de parte de mis padres.**

Noah: **Explicate mejor**, esta información lo había dejado de verdad perplejo.

Cody: **Mis padres son de esos tipos que piensan primero a la carrera profesional antes que a la familia**, también él hizo una pausa pero mirando el suelo, **Desde que tengo facultad de entender y de querer no recuerdo ni una sola ocasión en la que hemos estado todos tres juntos por más de medio hora, visto que están siempre de viaje.**

Noah: **Lo siento no quería hacerte sentir mal**, dijo pensando de haber puesta la pata.

Cody: **No importa, no lo sabías...**

Noah: **Bien pienso que me toca a mi**, hizo un gran respiro, **Soy gay.**

Cody se le quedó viendo impasible como si no hubiera captado el concepto base de está declaración.

Noah: **¡****Ouh! ¿Me entendiste? ¡Di algo!**

Cody: **¿****Porque? ¿Eso era todo? No imaginaba que hubiera aún personas que hicieran problema por esto.**

Noah: **Sí, efectivamente no era está la cosa principal...**

Cody: **¿****ah no?**

Noah: **Encontré mi novio traicionándome con mi mejor amigo...**

Cody: **¡No! Es terrible, un doble engaño!**, en este momento entendió lo que Noah había dicho esa tarde: _Conozco el tipo, que siempre intenta pisotear a los demás.._..

Noah: **Él era mi primer amor, el chico con cuy descubrí de ser homosexual y al parecer me ha sido infiel por todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos.**

Cody: **¡****Que cosa triste!**, y le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Noah: **Sentía que me faltaba el aliento cada día que despertaba, después de que los vi besándose, así que decidí venir aquí para cambiar el aire.**

Cody: **¡****Santo cielo! Qué canallada que te hicieron.**

Noah: **Vbe Tanto el pasado se queda en el pasado**, dijo acostándose sobre el suelo, mirando las estrellas.

Cody: **Pff!**, lo único que se sintió de hacer, fue bufar, **No se como me sentiría si me hicieran algo como eso**, dijo emulando Noah, **O si solo me engañara en modo simple mi futura pareja.**

Noah: **¿****Porque te gusta alguien?**, era el momento de la verdad.

Cody. **Sí**, dijo avergonzándose ligeramente, **¡****Me gusta Gwen!**, Noah, guardo silencio mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados, no que en realidad se esperase una respuesta diferente, pero la cosa lo dejo muy impactado y intento disimularlo.

Cody: **Y dime, ¿También te gusta alguien?**, dijo mirándolo en la cara.

Noah: **No me parece aún demasiado temprano para ligarse de nuevo.**

Cody: **¡****Ya veo!**

En ese momento Noah cerró los ojos haciendo un gran respiro para que el aire recorra todo su ser. Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con la cara de Cody a un par de centímetros de la suya.

Noah: **¡****Cody!**, se encontró con un brillo hermoso en los ojos del menor, **Pero que hac...**, no pudo continuar más, porque el chico pelicastaño eliminó la distancia que había entre ellos uniendo sus labios a los del otro. Fue como una descarga eléctrica, una sensación super-placentera para Noah, que correspondió al beso profundizando su contacto con Cody.

Noah agarró su mano derecha con la propia y con la otra comenzó a masajear la espalda de Cody por arriba de sus vestidos, mientras devoraba con lujuria la boca del pelicastaño, como si tocara el máximo deleite con cada toque de sus lenguas.

Se separaron para poder respirar de nuevo, sus expresiones eran de inmenso deseo y ligeramente ruborizante, jadeando y volviendo a besarse con la misma pasión de primero una y otra vez, hasta que Cody decidió que no era suficiente y comenzó a besar a Noah en latitudes más bajas; Continuo besando su mejilla, su cuello donde dio algunos mordiscos, le sacó todas sus prendas superiores para poder acariciar y besar su abdomen plano y de color marrón.

Noah continua a gemir de placer ante cada toque de su contraparte hasta que Cody llegó a la altura de su miembro; desabrochó sus pantalones acariciando torpemente sus genitales, una vez liberado la virilidad del otro, lamío desde sus testículos hasta la punta de sus pene para después ingerir por completo el miembro de Noah. El juego de lengua y de dientes que el menor le hacía era maravilloso, es más Noah no tenía recuerdo de una mamada tan buena, vivida hasta ese momento, comenzó a acariciar desenfrenadamente la cabellera del pelicastaño y a fingir la penetración con las caderas para sentir todo lo de ese niño que tanto le hace girar la cabeza.

Con un gesto de la mano impidió a Cody de continuar, cogió el tronco del pelicastaño y lo posiciono sobre si para hacer un 69; Cody continuo a lamer el miembro de su acompañante, mientras que Noah hacía lo mismo con el, estuvo así por un par de minutos para pasar a lubrificar con la lengua la entrada de su niño, Cody emitió un gemido en un mix de fastidio y excitación por la novedad probada por lo que hizo Noah.

Cuando Cody sintió que su entrada comenzó a pulsar decidió que era el momento de ir al nivel superior del coito, cambio la posición en la que se encontraba y se posicionó sobre las caderas de Noah, para favorecer la penetración empezó a sobarse su entrada y empujar poco a poco el miembro de Noah dentro de sí; Ver a Cody que se auto-penetra con semblante sonrojado y deseoso era de lo más excitante que Noah hubiera podido pedir en ese momento.

Una vez que el miembro de Noah lograse entrar completamente en el agujero de Cody, este último pego un profundo gemido de dolor, mezclado a la lujuria; Una vez que se acostumbró al "intruso" que tenía dentro de su, comenzó a moverse de arriba para abajo con lentitud, porque aun el dolor era preponderante, hasta que el placer prevaleció y el vaivén obtuvo siempre más intensidad...

También la éxtasis de Noah crecía con un frenético ímpetu, se sentó de golpe para sostener a Cody en modo de investirlo con mayor profundidad, llegando a tocar los puntos más acertados de cada uno de los dos, a juzgar de la gravedad y de la intensidad de los gemidos y de los jadeos, después de un tiempo considerable de embestidas mas llegaron al clímax al unisono; Noah volvió a acostarse y Cody con el cuerpo un poco más aturdido del otro se separó de la virilidad de su amante, goteando líquido seminal por su entrada.

Ya cansados y reflejantes aun la pasión de aquel magnífico acto se acercaron poco a poco para sellar esa experiencia con un último beso, como en todas las grandes actuaciones, cada segundo es precioso, y hay que saber apreciarlo en su totalidad, unos pocos centímetros más y habrán hecho el equivalente de un contrato entre sus almas y cuerpos, que se han pertenecido mutuamente...

***Fin del sueño***

Noah y Cody: **¡****AHAHAHAHAH!**, gritaron corrieron de un lado para el otro... Después de que Noah inconscientemente besara la oreja de Cody mientras dormían..

Noah estuvo corriendo por un tiempo indefinido, bajando de intensidad en la carrera poco a poco, hasta que se quedó completamente parado en medio de unos arbustos de media-talla, la agitación que lo hizo para no era por el cansancio sino por el profundo dolor que sentía en el corazón, el mismo dolor que le hizo explotar sucesivamente en un sollozo de pura aflicción.

_**Continuará...**_


	10. Extra: Crazy Tale's Izzy

**Declaimaer: **Segundo omake de mi historia, con protagonista Izzy, se desarrollara como una digresión narrativa, puede que sea un poco PWP...

**Oneshot.** Crazy Tale's Izzy

Izzy: **Había una vez...**

Owen: **Qué?**, exclamó perplejo, **Quieres de verdad comenzar así?**

Izzy: **Calla Owy, no seas así de meticuloso.**

Noah: **Izzy, Owen tiene razón ¬¬**

Owen: **De verdad?**

Noah: **Sí, viejo.**

Owen: **Wow! Es la primera vez...**

Noah: **No lo meto en duda ¬¬**, irónico y en gran forma, **lo que sea**,volviendo al discurso principal, **Izzy no te parece inconveniente comenzar con un cliché como ese.**

Izzy: **Puede ser que tengas razón Noah baby, puede que sea demasiado previsible, **un pequeño momento de cordura deja a esperar bien, **pero Oscopio puede permitirse de todo! Incluso ser previsible! Muahahahahahah!**

Noah: **Oh! Caleidoscopio! Es desde de los tiempos en Patagonia que no te escucho pronunciar ese apelativo...**

Owen: **Esperen un momento! Estuvieron en Patagonia? O_o**

Izzy: **Sí Owen, pobre pequeño Owen, dulce pobre pequeño Owen, estúpido dulce pobre pequeño Owen, desamparado estúpido dulce pobre pequeño Owen, amable desam...**

Noah: **Basta! Esto comienza a ser demasiado irritante!**

Owen: **Y yo donde estaba?**

Izzy: **Sabes, entre la segunda temporada del reality, la mandíbula rota y el curso para perder peso, no me parecía conveniente invitarte...**

Owen: **Uh! Yo siempre quise ir a Hollywood! :'(**, Noah e Izzy se llevaron un mano a la cabeza en señal de delusión.

Noah: **No Owen! No en California! En Patagonia! PATAGONIA! Argentina, Sudamérica!**

Owen: **Mm... El lugar de la milanesa a la napolitana y de las parrilladas monumentales!?**

Noah: **Sí, Owen ¬¬**

Owen: **Quería ir T-T**

Izzy: **Oh, Owy**, dijo abrazándolo, **Será para la próxima vez**, y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Noah: **Pff! Está situación se está volviendo cada vez más demencial...**

Izzy: **No digas asi Noah baby, o acaso no recuerdas lo que hice por ti en Manitoba...**

Noah: **Izzy! Estamos en una línea temporal diferente! Los lectores no saben aún lo que pasó.**

Izzy: **Como? No saben lo que hizo Chris cuando fuimos a...**

Noah: **Shh! No reveles más información!**, dijo al punto de ahorcarla.

Owen: **No entiendo! Qué lectores?**

Noah: **Owen estamos en un lapsus temporal al interior de una narración literaria.**

Owen: **Ajá!**, asintiendo, **Ósea?**, era demasiado bello para ser verdadero.

Izzy: **Quiere decir que hay gente que nos sigue...**

Owen: **Ah! Como cuando estábamos en el reality.**

Izzy: **Sí, Owy.**

Noah: **Inicio a tener dudas sobre nuestra amistad chicos!**

Izzy: **Volviendo a lo nuestro, a qué punto está el fic? Noah?**

Noah: **Hemos apenas superado el Despier-Ton...**

Izzy: **Ya entendieron que fui yo la que botó el milpiés y la araña de plástico a Cody, aquella vez que se perdieron en el bosque? Y que era siempre yo disfrazada como Sasquatchanakwa esa vez?**

Noah: **Vbe si no lo sabían y/o lo sospechaban ahora tienen confirma de eso!**

Izzy: **Cool ^^ Soy enigmática!**

Noah: **Basta poco para acerté contenta ¬¬**

Izzy: **Sip ^_^**

Noah: **Okay... No tendríamos que continuar con la narración de tu cuento?**

Izzy: **Tienes razón,** se controló la voz tosiendo, **Tal vez muchos de ustedes viendo el programa se habrán preguntó, pero: Quién soy yo? De donde vengo? Que he hecho en mi vida?**

Noah: **Ehm! Así está mejor!**

Izzy: **Mi nombre completo está cubierto por el secreto militar, la única cosa que les puedo revelar: Es mi nombre de bautizo, Elizabeth.**

Noah: **Vaya que descubierta ¬¬**

Owen: **Vbe, Si lo piensas bien Noah era obvio, Izzy-Elizabeth... No era una cosa difícil de adivinar.**

Noah: **Owen hacías una figura mejor si estabas en silencio è_é**

Izzy: **No se dónde nací ni conozco quien me parió, es más no estoy segura de ser completamente humana.**

Noah: **En qué sentido O_o**

Izzy: **Fui criada en una base secreta del pentágono al confín con el Canadá, he vivido desde que tengo memoria con el doble rol de baby-inventora con IQ de 250 puntos y, a la vez, conejillo de indias para las armas hyper-futuristas que creaba...**

Noah: **Esos explica muchas cosas o_O**

Izzy: **A partir de mi décimo cumpleaños inicie a idear un plan para huir de la base; El cual tuvo éxito a medidas de ese mismo año...**

Noah: **Etto! Si eras una niña prodigiosa como es que ahora..**

Izzy: **Soy una loca sin frenos? Mientras huía tome un suero, de mi invención, que inhibe permanentemente las facultades psico-cognitivas de mi cerebro; No queria ser mas de ayuda para un oficio sucio como lo es la guerra...**

Noah: **Se necesita de un coraje inmenso para hacer una cosa así!**

Owen: **Oh! Izzy..**, la abraza después de esta confesión.

Izzy: **Lo que no había calculado era que el suero aumentaba considerablemente el nivel de adrenalina en mi sangre y con ello la fuerza física.**

Noah: **Todas las piezas inician a encuadrar en sus respectivos puestos.**

Izzy: **Por un cierto tiempo fui criada por la Policía de montaña canadés; Quienes me hicieron ir a escuela y me educaron a la vida bajo las armas, incluyendo el profundo cameratismo que contradistingue una unidad militar. Ligue en modo particular con el Mayor Stephen O'Reilly, que me acogió como una hija, tanto da inscribirme en la universidad con su apellido.**

Noah: **No puedo hacer más que notar una cierta incoherencia en tu cuento; Pero no que no querías tener nada a que ver con la guerra?**

Izzy: **El suero también ofusco mis recuerdos y en general mi personalidad...**

Noah: **Pero, Como...**

Izzy: **Al parecer todas las lesiones que tuve en la tercera temporada del reality desbloquearon algunas zonas de mi cerebro..**

Owen: **Perdoname! En gran parte fue culpa mía :'(**

Noah: **OWEN! ESTA ES UNA COSA POSITIVA!**

Owen: **Que bien :D**

Izzy: **De todas formas a mis catorce años, el FBI logró localizar mi ubicación y al descubrir la historia del suero y mis nuevas condiciones físicas decidieron reclutarme, contra mi voluntad, en la Agencia de la Seguridad Nacional como agente de la contrainteligencia, especializada en homicidio.**

Noah: **Wow! Y todo esto a catorce años?**

Izzy: **Vez las burlas del destino? Escape una vez para no tener nada a que ver con la muerte de inocentes y termine siendo yo mismo productor de esos! Obviamente no pasaría mucho para que naciera en mí el deseo de escapar de nuevo..**

Owen: **Así que vistes el promocional del Reality y pensastes que era tu oportunidad?**

Izzy: **Si, Owy ^^**

Noah: **Como se dice no hay mejor escondite que en plena vista, no?**

Izzy: **Las cosas no siempre van como uno planifica! Pero si todo esto no hubiera pasado, no los hubiera conocido; Les quiero mucho chicos!**, dijo abrazando los dos.

Noah: **Eres una chica única! Sin ti seria mucho mas aburrida mi existencia...**, dijo casi al borde del llanto.

Owen: **Eres mi novia y la persona con quien quiero estar, siendo feliz, por el mayor tiempo posible**, declaró abrazándola de nuevo.

Izzy: **Dicen de verdad o porque quieren que los libere de las cuerdas en las que los he enredado a ambos?**

Noah y Owen: **Por Favor: LIBERAMOS, YAA! T-T**

Izzy: **Y vivieron felices y contentos ^^**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
